Guerra demoníaca
by Barkhorn K.S
Summary: Tres especies: Humanos, Hanyou, Youkai. Una guerra que en antaño acabo en desastre ¿volverá a suceder? Fate un hanyou lobo, Nanoha una humana ¿Que pasara cuando Nanoha descubra el secreto de Fate?¿Intentara alejarse?¿o triunfara el amor? Atención: ¡FUTANARI!
1. Preparativos

**N/A: **Hola, bueno aquí estoy con mi segundo fic espero que les guste y comenten, que se que por vagancia no se comentan muchas cosas ;) y lo digo porque soy de estos. Para los que siguen "Mientras dure el verano" tranquilos no pienso dejaros meses esperando. Lo que pasa es que el 21 de Junio fue mi cumpleaños y me regalaron un perro y ahora tengo menos tiempo ya que también suspendí una materia el ingles (lo se, resulta algo irónico ya que esta es una pagina en ingles ¬¬ por favor no me matéis u.u). Esta historia surgió de un colapso de ideas que tuve con el otro fic. Bueno no os aburro más, sin mas dilación.

**"Telepatía"****  
**

**(Tiempo)**

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes inventados.

* * *

**-¡Presea, deprisa! ¡No hay tiempo! Coge a Fate y Chrono y escapa, ya están por llegar…- le decía alarmada.**

**-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Lindy?- preguntaba con preocupación.**

**-¡Papa!**

**-¡Padre!**

**Venían dos cachorros corriendo de tras de su madre algo asustados.**

**-Hola chicos.- los acarició- Portaos bien con mama y cuidaos ¿sí?- lo que hizo que los cachorros la miraran.**

**-¿Papa?- dijo la cachorra pequeña sin entender a su padre.**

**-¿Padre?- le decía el cachorro mayor con preocupación, que a diferencia de su hermana pequeña entendía lo que pasaba.**

**-Por favor, Presea.- le insistía.**

**-Está bien, pero ten cuidado ¿Bien?- le pedía preocupada mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.**

**-¡LÍDER! La segunda defensa ha cedido en seguida estarán aquí.**

**-Gracias Nakajima.-le agradecía la mujer.- Presea cógelos e iros, rápido-le ordenaba a su esposa mientras se levantaba y cogía su lanza.**

**-Fate, Chrono venid.- llamaba a sus hijos mientras cambiaba a su forma de lobo y corría hacia la puerta trasera.**

**-Padre, ten cuidado.- le pedía el mayor a su padre.**

**-Lo tendré hijo. Cuida mucho de tu hermana y madre.- le decía regresando la mirada en el horizonte esperando al enemigo.**

**-Lo tendré padre.-se despedía.**

**-Toma Chrono, cuando tu hermana cumpla los 9 dáselo.-le entregaba un dispositivo de forma triangular.- Hasta que cumpla los diez te pido que le enseñes todo lo que te he enseñado a ti.**

**-Eso esta hecho padre.- le decía cogiendo a su hermana pequeña con la boca siguiendo a su madre.**

-…te…

-Fate…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¿Fate, te encuentras bien?- le preguntó una loba de pelo rojizo.

-¡Ah! Sí, lo siento Arf, tuve un sueño, pero no es nada tranquila.- le dijo una loba de pelaje amarillo con las patas de color negro.

-Está bien Fate, descansa que mañana te espera un largo día.- le pidió Arf a su prima.

-Bien, eso hare, gracias Arf.- le contestó Fate.

Ambas lobas se volvieron a dormir. Rodeadas por una un montón de Hanyou.

**-Por el medio dia-**

En una cueva en el bosque de Uminari.

Una loba de pelaje amarillo y patas de color negro empezó a despertarse por los royos del sol que entraban por la entrada de la cueva.

-Waa…(Bostezo)- se iba despertando.

-Buenos días Fate, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó una leona de pelaje marrón flojo.- ya me conto tu prima sobre lo del sueño así que ves preparando las cosas que son más de las tres.

-Buenos días Shamal.- le saludó Fate a la sanadora del grupo.- ¿Dónde está mi prima?

-Arf se despertó antes y se fue a preparar las cosas para la mudanza. Subaru, Ginga y Carim también están preparando las cosas, y eh enviado a Signum a que empiece a llevar las cosas al bloque.- le explicó la leona a su líder.

-Anda que… de buena mañana y ya enredando a Signum- se burló Fate.

-A fin de cuentas, después quien le tiene que cuidarle las heridas y aguantarla por la noche soy yo.- le siguió la broma.

-Jajaja. ¿Y qué tal les va de recién casadas?

-Muy bien, además Fate, no haría falta preguntar si cierta líder no la enviase cada dos por tres lejos de la manada a buscar comida.- le dijo en un tono de burla.

-No es mi culpa si es taaan buena cazando~.- canturreó Fate divertida.

-Fate, en nuestra ausencia ¿a quién piensas nombrar como líder?- preguntó curiosa cambiando de tema.

-Mmm… Lo estuve pensando mucho y al final decidí nombrar a Zafira. Le tengo mucha confianza además de que se que sabrá llevar las riendas del grupo.- le comentó Fate.

-Sí, sé que mi hermano lo sabrá llevar muy bien.

-Voy a ir preparando las cosas para marcharme y despedirme de Erio y Caro.- le dijo levantándose del suelo y cambiando en su forma humana.

-Bien yo iré a ayudar un poco a Signum. Creo que ya la eh hecho sufrir bastante. Jajaja.

Cada una se fue en una dirección diferente para hacer sus cosas.

**(Después de 2 horas, a las 6 p.m)**

-Bien por fin llegue al bloque, ahora solo tengo que usar la llave que me dio Arf y podre entrar.- dijo Fate parada en la entrada del edificio sacando las llaves de uno de sus bolsillos.

El bloque, era un bloque privado, comprado solo para los miembros del grupo de Fate cuando tenían algo que hacer. En ese bloque iban a vivir; por una parte Fate Testarossa junto con su prima Arf. Al lado Subaru Nakajima y su hermana mayor Ginga Nakajima y en otro portal tenían a Carim Gracia. Signum y Shamal ocupaban el piso de la planta de arriba donde estaba la enfermería y la biblioteca de libros de Youkai y Hanyou escondidas.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

-Ah! Fate ya llegaste. Ahora mismo voy a inscribiros a ti, a Subaru y Carim.- le comentó Arf algo sorprendida.- Ah por cierto Fate en el instituto donde os voy a inscribir tenéis que llevar uniforme ¿quieres que pida el de hombre o el de mujer? Lo digo porque ya sabes…

-Mmm… Pide el de hombre por favor Arf.- dijo algo avergonzada por lo que se refería la peli roja.

-Bien Subaru, Ginga y Carim hace poco que llegaron. Ginga esta comprando la comida y Subaru y Carim están en sus apartamentos, me han dicho que si las necesitas que las avises.- le contó Arf.- Bueno yo me voy que si no, no llego, adiós primita.- se despidió corriendo en dirección al instituto.

-Que te vaya bien.- le dijo entrando al edificio.

Ya en el apartamento de Fate y Arf.

-Bueno por fin llegue.

La rubia en su forma humana se dispuso a ordenar su ahora habitación y a poner todas sus cosas en una sala secreta que había debajo del escritorio.

Ding… Dong…

-Ya voy.

Fate se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del apartamento. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un perro de pelaje azul marino con un collar de cadena de plata y un lobo de pelaje amarillento con un pendiente de aro en una de las orejas.

-Que hay Fate. Ginga vendrá pronto.- dijo el perro de pelaje azul marino.

-¡Hola! Lo sentimos si estamos interrumpiendo algo.

-Subaru, Carim que hay, pasad en seguida viene Arf.- les hizo pasar al living.

Ya en el living.

-Ahora que estamos las tres, voy a ir al grano.- les dijo Fate poniéndose más seria. –Sabéis él porque estamos aquí ¿no?

-Solo sabemos que se creó este equipo para proteger a los humanos de los Youkai.- contestó Carim.

-Y que están intentando abrir unas puertas que llevan a no sé dónde.- añadió Subaru.

-Esas puertas son las puertas arcaicas. Si las abrieran llegarían a nuestro mundo y entonces volvería a pasaría como en antaño. Muchos Hanyou morirían y los humanos estarían perdidos. De momento solo conozco a una persona que puede ir de un mundo a otro sin utilizar la puerta arcaica.-explicó Fate.

-Te refieres a Chrono ¿no?

-Sí, pero hace tiempo que despareció. No sabemos si está vivo o no lo está, nadie sabe nada de él desde que se fue a buscar a mi padre y a mi madre, después vino aquel mensajero a decirnos que la guerra había acabado a favor nuestro y nunca regreso.- les dijo con nostalgia y con la vista clavada en la ventana.- Bueno dejemos el pasado y centrémonos en el presente.

-Eso está hecho, ¿verdad Subaru?- dijo Carim para levantar el ánimo.

-Ni lo dudes Carim, además siempre estaremos orgullosas de lo que hicieron nuestros familiares en antaño, ya que gracias a ellos ahora estamos aquí.- dijo dándose un golpe en el pecho acción que hizo que Carim y Fate rieran.

-Bueno a lo que íbamos, Fate cuéntanos más sobre el asunto.- le pidió Subaru.

-Sabéis que últimamente han aparecido muchos Youkai por la zona ¿verdad?

-Sí.- contestaron al unisón.

-No lo sabemos del todo pero sospechamos que van detrás de algo, algo realmente importante y que solo se encuentra aquí. Solo sabemos que si lo encontraran tanto nosotros como los humanos sufriríamos las consecuencias.

-Así que van detrás de algo que hay en Uminari ¿no?- dijo Subaru con la mano en el mentón.

-Podría ser…- pensó Carim en voz alta- …No, no lo creo si no si que estaríamos en graves problemas.

-¿Y qué es eso tan terrorífico?- preguntó Fate sacando a Carim de sus pensamientos.

-Hyaa… Lo siento Fate, estaba distraída.- se disculpó.- Veras, cuando era pequeña mi padre me hablo sobre un Youkai que sellaron en alguna parte del mundo humano con el poder de la noche y la luna.- les dijo con preocupación.

-Espera Carim, te refieres a…- dedujo Subaru.

-No lo creo. Unos cuantos de la manada estuvieron observándoles y sus acciones no concuerdan con los patrones de resurrección de "Deimos".- explicó interrumpiéndolas.- Pero no podemos descartar la opción.- añadió la rubia de ojos carmesí.

Ding… Dong…

-Ya voy.- dijo Fate levantándose del sofá.

La rubia se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del piso.

-Hola, traemos la cenaaa.- saludó Arf enseñando una bolsa llena de comida.

-Buenas noches.- saludaba Ginga.

-Arf, Ginga buenas noches.

-Ya era hora de que vinierais.- dijo Subaru apareciendo detrás de Fate.- Me muerooo de hambreee~.- canturreó la peli azul y para que no le faltara razón le gruño el estomago lo que hizo que todas se rieran y está sé avergonzara.

-Ya vamos hermanita, espera un momento ¿sí?- le dijo Ginga con una sonrisa.

-Okey.- le respondió infantilmente cambiando a su forma de perro.

Tock. Tock.

-Buenas noches.- saludó una rubia de pelo corto.

-Hola, que hay. No estaremos interrumpiendo algo ¿no?- dijo la peli rosa apareciendo detrás de la rubia de pelo corto.

-Nada importante.- contestó Carim.

-Hola, Shamal, Signum.- saludó Arf girándose.

-Si con importante te refieres a que a Subaru le ruge el estomago, entonces sí.- contestó Fate lo que hizo que Subaru se volviera a avergonzar y los otros rieran a carcajadas.

-¡Oye!- se quejo.- ¿Qué hay de malo tener hambre?- les replicó Subaru lo que hizo que se rieran más fuerte.

-Bueno pasad, que también estoy empezando a tener hambre.- interrumpió Fate quitándose una lágrima del ojo.

Arf, Ginga y Shamal empezaron a preparar la cena mientras que Fate, Subaru y Carim en su forma animal jugaban en el living y Signum las vigilaba también en su forma animal.

Todas cenaron cuando acabaron Arf les entrego a cada una el uniforme del instituto y el de gimnasia. Estuvieron un rato hablando y metiéndose con Signum después cada una se fue a su apartamento a dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente.

**-En casa de los Takamachi-**

Una chica de ojos violáceos y pelo largo cobrizo atado en una cola ladeada estaba con el móvil hablando con sus amigas.

-Nanoha ¿preparaste las cosas para el instituto?- le gritó su madre desde el living.

-Sí mama.- le gritó Nanoha desde su habitación.

-Nanoha, por favor, baja a ayudarme con la cena.- le pidió.

-Enseguida voy.

-Bueno chicas os dejo que voy a ayudar a mi madre con la cena.

-Okey, nos vemos mañana Nanoha.- se despidió Suzuka.

-Adios, nos vemos.- dijo Hayate.

-Que os vaya bien.- se despidió Teana.

Nanoha bajo al living y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a su madre con la cena. Al acabar la cena al rato aparecieron Shiro Takamachi, el padre de Nanoha; Kyouya Takamachi, el hermano mayor de la familia y Miyuki, la mediana de los tres hermanos.

-Hola.- dijo una chica castaña con lentes y el pelo atado en una trenza.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo un hombre castaño quitándose la gabardina y colgándola en el perchero de la entrada.

-Hola mama, hola Nanoha.- saludó un chico de pelo castaño parecido a su padre.

-Hola papa, Onee-chan, Onii-chan.- Saludó la cobriza des de la mesa del living.

-Hola Miyuki, Kyouya.- saludó Momoko a sus dos hijos.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, Shiro?- le preguntó a su marido.

-Ains…(suspiro) Para serte sincero nada bien. Últimamente han aparecido muchos cadáveres por todo Uminari sin explicación alguna y lo peor es que no tenemos a ningún sospechoso en la lista. Hemos encontrado algunos rastros de huellas pero no las sabemos identificar.- explicó Shiro sentándose en la mesa y encendiendo el televisor.

"**Desde hace un tiempo, en diferentes distritos de Uminari, se han hallado numerosos grupos de cadáveres. La policía sigue investigando, se han encontrado…"**

-Lo veis, a eso me refiero.- dijo Shiro apagando el televisor suspirando.- Nanoha, Miyuki y Kyouya hasta nueva orden no quiero que lleguéis tarde a casa y tened mucho cuidado, sobre todo tu Nanoha ¿Bien?

-Entendido.- dijeron Miyuki y Kyouya al unisón.

-Bien pero si voy con Hayate, Suzuka y Teana puedo regresar un poco más tarde.- preguntó Nanoha con un hilito de voz y mirando a la mesa.

-Me parecerá bien siempre y cuando no pases por las zonas afectadas y vuelvas antes de las 9 p.m ¿entendido?- le dijo Shiro.

-Pero papa...- dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Nanoha ya tienes 16 años, por favor hazle caso a tu padre.- le cortaba su madre.

-Está bien pero papa lo dice porque cree que aun soy su princesa.- dijo Nanoha haciendo un puchero, lo que hizo que todos rieran y su padre le reprochara.

-Nanoha tu siempre serás mi princesa.- le aclaró su padre.- Ahora mejor que te vayas a dormir que mañana tienes que ir a clases.- dijo cogiendo los platos y entrando a la cocina a dejarlos en el salpicadero.

La cobriza subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, preparo la ropa y se dio un baño antes de meterse en la cama.


	2. El encuentro

**N/A: **Hola a tod s y lo siento mucho, tenia pensado subirlo antes pero por culpa de internet no he podido así que para disculparme lo he echo más largo. En serio muchas gracias por comentar me habéis motivado a continuarla no sabéis como jaja y también a los followers y favorite.

NanoFate24: En este fic no aparecerá Ali-chan, lo siento, me la comí con pan y patatas XD. Y en cuanto a Nanoha... lo siento no os lo voy a contar, más que nada porque ni yo mismo lo se XD ¬¬.

NekoHatsuneTakamachi: El nombre de Presea lo saque de una pagina en ingles ambos son correctos, gracias por leer ;)

-"Pensamientos"-

**-"Telepatía en negrita"-****  
**

**(Tiempo)**

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes inventados.

* * *

**-Por la mañana-**

Pipipipip…. Pipipipip…

La cobriza que estaba dormida cuando escucho el sonido de la alarma, y sin muchas ganas asomo una mano por debajo del edredón, cogió el móvil y apago la alarma. Pasaron 5 minutos… 10… 15… 20… 25…

-¡Nanoha! Si no te levantas vas a llegar tarde a clase.- dijo la madre de la cobriza asomándose por la puerta.

La cobriza se despertó de sopetón y cogió el teléfono para ver la hora que era y cuando la vio se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Las 7:30 a.m! Mama porque no me despertaste.- le dijo Nanoha desesperada corriendo de un lado para otro cambiándose.

-Créeme hija. Lo intente pero al minuto te volviste a dormir.- le dijo.

-Bueno hoy no voy a almorzar, comprare algo de camino. Me voy adiós.- se despidió Nanoha ya con el uniforme y cogiendo la mochila.

La cobriza ya preparada salió de casa y corrió en dirección al instituto.

-¡Ah! Voy a llegar tarde.- dijo maldiciéndose por no haberse despertado a tiempo.

**-En la puerta del instituto-**

-¿Creéis que Nanoha se durmió?- preguntó una chica peli morado.

-No lo creo, lo sé.- respondió una chica castaña despreocupadamente.

Por el horizonte se podía ver a Nanoha corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Lo siento, chicas. Ah…Ah…- se disculpo la cobriza jadeando.

-No te preocupes Nanoha.- dijo Suzuka.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Hayate.

La cobriza ya recuperada miro a su alrededor y vio que faltaba alguien.

-Chicas, ¿y Teana?- preguntó.

-Teana se adelanto porque es la delegada, ¿o no te acuerdas?- dijo Hayate.

-Ah, es verdad. Que cabeza nyahaha.- dijo dándose un golpe a la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

-Nanoha…- dijo Tsukimura llamando la atención de la susodicha.

-Te ves horrible.- dijo directamente Hayate mientras iba caminando en dirección a clase.

-Cruel.- se quejo Nanoha con un puchero.

-Lo soy.- respondió.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a clase.

Ya en clase.

La cobriza se sentó en su asiento y dejo caer la cabeza encima del pupitre, estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le acerco.

-¡Ey! Guapa ¿cómo te va?- saludó un chico de pelo negro corto y con mechones largos.

-Déjame en paz Nagoya, no estoy para tus bromitas.- contesto Nanoha.

-Te dejare en cuanto me digas que si.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

El profesor entro por la puerta y todos se sentaron en su sitio.

-Buenos días, hoy tenemos alumnas nuevas.- dijo el profesor dejando los libros en la mesa.-Podéis pasar.- ordeno el profesor mirando la puerta.

Al rato se abrió la puerta del aula dejándose ver a una rubia de pelo largo que arrastraba una peli azul y a otra rubia, ambas petrificadas.

Nanoha, que estaba demasiado cansada para levantar la cabeza, se quedo en la misma posición.

-Podéis presentaros.- les dijo el profesor.

- Me llamo Carim Gracia, espero llevarme bien con vosotros, es un placer.- finalizo con una reverencia.

-Me llamo Subaru Nakajima y espero llevarme bien con vosotros, es un placer. - finalizo dándoles una reverencia algo nerviosa y dándole un codazo a Fate.

-Me llamo Fate Testarossa y espero llevarme bien con vosotros, es un placer. - hizo una reverencia.

Cuando escucho la voz de la última, alzo la mirada haciendo que carmesí y violáceos se encontraran por primera vez. Para Nanoha fue una sensación increíble, podría estarse toda la vida mirando esos ojos carmesí. Pero por mala suerte o por fortuna, el profesor la saco de una especie de trace en el que estaba, al observar fijamente los ojos carmesí de la rubia.

-Por favor Nakajima-san siéntese al lado de Tsukimura-san en el fondo por favor. Usted Gracia-san detrás de Yagami y por ultimo Testarossa-san siéntese al lado de la ventana detrás de Takamachi-san.

Nanoha vio que se acercaba la rubia y se puso nerviosa, cuando estuvo a su lado solo pudo saludarla.

-Encantada Testarossa-san.- dijo Nanoha sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Un gusto Takamachi-san.- le contesto Fate sentándose en su sitio.

Y así las clases empezaron.

**-En el bloque-**

Fate ya se había despertado y vestido con el uniforme del instituto.

El uniforme de chico consistía en unos pantalones de color café junto con una camisa de botones de color blanco y manga corta, una corbata del mismo color que los pantalones y finalmente una americana de color beige con tres bolsillos, uno a la altura del pecho con el símbolo del instituto y los restantes uno a cada lado de la americana.

Bajo por las escaleras y se fue a living donde estaba Arf para almorzar.

-Buenos días Arf.

-Buenos días Fate.- saludo Arf poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-¿Signum y Shamal ya se fueron al instituto?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa.

-Sí. Me dijeron que tenían que estar antes para que les enseñaran el establecimiento y prepararse las cosas.- le contó.

-Ya veo.- dijo cogiendo el vaso de leche.

-Ah sí Fate, me dijo Signum que si te olvidabas la ropa de gimnasia te va a poner falta aunque sea el primer día para las dos.

-Entendido.- dijo parándose de la mesa y poniéndose en pose militar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No me digas, estas nerviosa ¿verdad?- dedujo Arf riendo por lo bajo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- contestó Fate bajando la cabeza y dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras Arf lavaba los platos.

La rubia acabo de preparar las cosas del instituto, cambio a su forma de lobo ya que le era más cómodo y se tumbo un rato en la cama mientras esperaba a que llamaran Subaru y Carim.

Ding… Dong…

Al oír el sonido del timbre, se despertó, cambio a su forma humana y cogió sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada donde la esperaban Subaru y Carim con el uniforme del instituto.

El uniforme de chica consistía en una falda de pliegues de color café, una camisa de botones de manga larga blanca, un lazo de color café rallado y una americana igual que los chicos pero de talla de mujer.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron al instituto que estaba rodeado por un muro y alrededor de este, a un lado, un bosque. Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al salón asignado.

-¿Carim en que aula nos toca?- pregunto Fate.

-Aquí dice que es en el aula 207 con… Takei sensei. Matemáticas.

-Mira aquí es.- dijo Subaru señalando el aula.

-Ah, debéis ser las nuevas ¿verdad?- dijo el profesor que se paró antes de entrar en el aula.

-Sí señor, así es.- respondió Carim.

-Por favor, esperen un momento en la puerta, enseguida les llamo.- dijo el profesor entrando en el aula, haciendo que el ruido que había en ella se esfumara cambiando por una de silencio sepulcral.

-¡Ey! Fate aquí hay alguien que no se encuentra bien.- llamó Carim.

-…

-¿Fate?

-Ya somos dos.- contesto al final con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Podéis pasar.- ordeno el profesor desde dentro de la clase.

Al oír al profesor, tanto Subaru como Fate se quedaron petrificadas en sus sitios, así que Carim tuvo que arrastrarlas delante de toda la clase.

-Podéis presentaros.- les dijo el profesor.

- Me llamo Carim Gracia, espero llevarme bien con vosotros, es un placer.- finalizo con una reverencia dejando algunas de sus compañeras de clase embobadas.

-…

Carim miro a Subaru que aun estaba petrificada y le propino un codazo en las cotillas, lo que hizo que reaccionara sobándose las costillas.

**-"Auch. Carim."-** se quejo telepáticamente.

**-"Solo preséntate y después hazle lo mismo a Fate."**- contestó telepáticamente.

-Me llamo Subaru Nakajima y espero llevarme bien con vosotros, es un placer. - finalizo dándoles una reverencia algo nerviosa y dándole un codazo a Fate.

**-"Auch. Pero a ti que te pasa."- **se quejo sobándose las costillas.

**-"Nada yo solo cumplo ordenes."- **dijo Subaru mirando para otro lado.**-"Venga empieza a presentarte"- **le ordeno.

-Me llamo Fate Testarossa y espero llevarme bien con vosotros, es un placer. - hizo una reverencia.

Todos en la clase aplaudieron efusivamente a las nuevas las chicas más que los chicos.

Fate levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos violáceos mirándola fijamente, estuvo un rato prendida de esos ojos violáceos que la miraban fijamente hasta que el profesor la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Por favor Nakajima-san siéntese al lado de Tsukimura-san en el fondo por favor. Usted Gracia-san detrás de Yagami y por ultimo Testarossa-san siéntese al lado de la ventana detrás de Takamachi-san.

Carim se dirigió a su sitio mientras que Subaru le propinaba otro golpe en las costillas a Fate para que se fuera a sentarse. Fate volvió en sí y se dirijo a su ahora sitio sin apartar la mirada de la bella cobriza.

-Encantada Testarossa-san.- dijo Nanoha sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Un gusto Takamachi-san.- le contesto Fate sentándose en su sitio.

Carim y Subaru que estaban observando a Fate empezaron a reírse de ella internamente.

Las clases empezaron hasta que acabo el primer tiempo haciendo que las tres chicas nuevas empezaran a ser rodeadas por un montón de chicas y algunos chicos. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre toda la gente que les rodeaba y las mataba a preguntas se esfumaron a sus sitios.

Volvieron a empezar las clases hasta que dio la hora del almuerzo.

Ding… Dong…

-Hmm… Por fin.- dijo estirándose la cobriza en su sitio lo que hizo que Fate se riera internamente.

**-"¿Qué os parecieron las clases?"- **pregunto telepáticamente Carim acercándose a la rubia.

**-"Si te soy sincera, no lo sé."- **Contestó Subaru levantándose y estirándose en su sitio.

**-"Como lo vas a saber, si te dormiste durante toda la clase."- **le reprocho Fate con una gota en la cabeza.

**-"Pero es que son taaan…"- **se quejo yendo al lado de las dos chicas.

Teana que empezaba a recoge sus cosas para prepararse para clase de gimnasia que le tocaba después del almuerzo.

-Lanster-san por favor si no es mucha molestia, podrías encargarte de enseñarles el edificio a las chicas nuevas.- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-Entendido sensei.- dijo Teana cogiendo sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas nuevas.

-Testarossa-san, Nakajima-san, Gracia-san.- les llamo Teana que se acerco a ellas.

-¿Y tú eres?- preguntaba Fate cogiendo su almuerzo.

-Teana Lanster, sensei me pidió que os enseñara el edificio.- se presentó la peli naranja.

-Encantadas Lanster-san.- le alargó la mano Subaru y las otras dos asintieron.

-Encantada.- le correspondió al saludo.

Hayate que estaba en su pupitre aburrida, se levantó y se fue a molestar un poco a su amiga la peli naranja.

-Que hay.- dijo Hayate divertida abrazando a Teana por el cuello.- Que mala Teana ¿ya estas ligando?- añadió con una sonrisa picara.

-Ains… Ya empezamos…- dijo suspirando.- Ella es…

-Hayate, Yagami Hayate.- la interrumpió la castaña.

-Mucho gusto Yagami-san.- dijo Carim sonriendo y apoyándose en el pupitre de Fate.

-Hayate, Hayate está bien Carim. Después de todo vamos a ser amigas ¿verdad?- dijo la castaña regalándole una de sus sonrisas más hermosas lo que hizo que las tres asintieran y Carim se sonrojara levemente.

-Claro, eso está hecho.- respondió Carim mirando a sus dos amigas que asintieron con una sonrisa y esta le regaló una sonrisa de las suyas con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y apoyada en el pupitre, haciendo que Hayate se sonrojara levemente.

-Ah, Nanoha-chan deja de estar ahí sentada y ben.- dijo localizando a su próxima víctima.- Y tu también Suzuka-chan.- añadió Yagami.

Cuando Takamachi se dio cuenta de quien la llamaba se levanto medio somnolienta del asiento y se fue al lado de ella. Suzuka que estaba con sus cosas levanto la mirada sorprendida para ver a Hayate que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, se levanto y se puso al lado de Teana con cara de interrogación.

-Hola.-saludo a las nuevas alumnas y se giro a ver a la castaña.- ¿Pasa algo Hayate-chan?

-¿Que pasa Hayate-chan?- dijo la cobriza tallándose un ojo.

-Vaya chica, sí que estabas cansada.- dijo Teana sorprendida.

-Qué que pasa ni que leches ¿es que no os vais a presentar chicas?- respondió lo que hizo que Fate y Subaru la miraran mientras que Carim la miro divertida.

-Ah, lo siento.- dijo sorprendida poniéndose una mano en la boca.- Suzuka, Tsukimura Suzuka es un placer.- dijo la peli morado con una sonrisa.

-Nyahaha lo siento. Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha.- se presento.

Fate levanto la mirada y se quedo de nuevo mirando esos ojos violáceos pensando en la hermosa sonrisa de la cobriza, hasta que su nueva amiga la castaña la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien, ahora que nos conocemos todas ¿qué tal si almorzamos en la azotea?- interrumpió Hayate bajando de un salto del pupitre y cogiendo su almuerzo.

Todas asintieron mientras seguían a Hayate.

-¿Eh, pero no hará frio?- pregunto Teana recordando que hacia frio.

-Que va, si se está muy bien.- le contestó la castaña abriendo la puerta de la azotea.

En ese instante corrió un viento frio dejando a la castaña congelada.

-¿Estás segura Hayate-chan?- pregunto Teana con cara de te lo dije.

-S-Segurísima.- respondió andando como un robot.

-Cabezota.

Todas las siguieron y se sentaron apoyadas en la reja de la azotea.

-¿Ha-Hayate-chan estás segura de que quieres almorzar aquí?- le preguntó la cobriza abrazándose a sí misma.

-C-Claro que-que s-sí.- contestó de igual forma que la cobriza.

Fate que se dio cuenta del frio que pasaba la cobriza, se quito la americana y se la dio a esta.

-Toma Nanoha.- le dijo Fate entregando le la americana.

-E-Eh no puedo a-aceptarla.- dijo Nanoha negando con las manos.-¿además no tienes frio tu también?- pregunto con un hilito de voz y jugando con sus dedos.

-No te preocupes por eso además estoy empezando a tener calor.- contestó la rubia sonriendo y desapretando un poco el nudo de la corbata.

-Gr-Gracias.- le agradeció con un leve sonrojo, tomando la americana y poniéndosela.

A la cobriza la americana le iba un poco más grande y las mangas eran un poco más largas.

-Por lo que veo vosotras dos tampoco tenéis frio.- interrumpió Suzuka mirando a Carim y Subaru, haciendo que se giraran todas.

-Y por lo que veo tú tampoco.- dijo Carim.

-No lo tengo, pero tampoco como para quitarme la americana.- contestó la peli morada riendo con la mano en la boca, haciendo que Fate se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza mientras las otras se reían.

-Bueno, digamos que nosotras tres tenemos una temperatura más elevada.- dijo Subaru quitándose la americana para entregársela a Teana que hizo lo mismo que Nanoha.

-Ey, eso lo tengo que comprobar.- dijo Hayate saltando encima de Carim la cual estaba distraída.

-Hyaa.- gritó sorprendida al ver que Hayate se le tiraba encima.

-Increíble, es verdad.- dijo sorprendida.- Se está muy calentito. Mmm.- ronroneó Hayate cogida del cuello de Carim mientras que esta solo podía apartar la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos y con un rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Mapache, ahora no te nos pongas a hibernar!- grito un chico que entraba por la puerta seguido de otro.

Todos se giraron para ver quién era y se encontraron con un joven de pelo negro corto con mechones largos, y al lado otro joven de la misma edad de pelo plateado atado en una cola baja, este se estaba golpeando la cabeza con la mano con cara de no tiene remedio.

-¿Nagoya, que haces aquí?- dijo la cobriza algo mosqueada.

-Ey, tranquilízate quieres, solo pasábamos por aquí, así que no te enfades que ya nos íbamos.- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo por la puerta seguido de su amigo que les dio una reverencia y se fue a su lado.

-Hmm.- respondía Nanoha cruzándose de brazos y girando la cara.

Ding…Dong…

-Que, ¿vamos tirando para clase de gimnasia?- dijo Teana cogiendo sus cosas y devolviéndole la americana a Subaru.

-Eh, pero yo no he acabado de comer.- se quejo Hayate soltándose del cuello de Carim.

-Mala suerte.- respondió Nanoha por Teana, lo que hizo que Hayate hiciera un puchero mientras las seguía.

Todas se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse.

-Ah. Ahora vengo, seguid sin mí.- dijo Fate desviándose del camino.

-Bien, nos vemos en gimnasia.- contesto Subaru dándose media vuelta para volver a caminar para delante.

-¿Nanoha-san, te vienes?- le pregunto Carim volteándose hacia la cobriza, la cual estaba mirando en la dirección donde se fue la rubia.

-Eh, a claro.- contesto volteándose hacia Carim y caminando hasta ella.

-¿A dónde va Fate?- pregunto Suzuka.

-No os preocupéis ha ido al baño a cambiarse de ropa.- contestó la peli azul.

-Para qué. Si ya hay vestuarios para eso.- dijo Teana desconcertada.

-Bueno, digamos que Fate es algo especial en estos casos.- respondió la rubia.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó la cobriza.

La pregunta hizo que Carim y Subaru se miraran mutuamente mientras seguían a Teana por los pasillos.

-Etto… Nanoha-san…- llamo Subaru pensando en alguna forma de decirle el porqué.

-Eso es algo que solo Fate puede responderos.- finalizo Carim.

-Ah, mira ya llegamos.- dijo Suzuka señalando con un dedo los vestuarios.

Las cinco chicas entraron y se cambiaron de ropa. Al acabar se fueron al gimnasio.

La ropa de gimnasia de invierno consistía en una chaqueta de chándal, debajo de esta una camiseta de manga corta blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta. El color de chándal de las chicas era de color rojo y el de los chicos rojo.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio vieron a Fate que estaba rodeada por un montón de chicas, y está solo podía sonreír y contestar a las preguntas que le hacían sus compañeras de clase.

-¡Ey! Fate por aquí.- la llamó Subaru levantando la mano.

Lo cual hizo que Fate y todas las chicas del montón se giraran en dirección a la peli azul.

-Por fin llegasteis, ya era hora.- dijo Fate saliendo del montón de chicas que la rodeaban.

-Wow Fate, sí que eres popular.- dijo Hayate divertida.

-No, que va. Solo les estaba respondiendo a las preguntas que me hacían.- contestó rascándose la nuca y sonriendo inocentemente.

Esta contestación hizo que Nanoha y Teana levantaran la cabeza y Hayate y Suzuka se la quedaran mirando con una gota en la frente. Carim que observo todo solo pudo reír ante las caras de las cuatro chicas mientras que Subaru estaba igual que Fate.

-Hayate-chan, chicas.- llamó Carim.- No le deis muchas vueltas, Fate y Subaru son muy inocentes en este tipo de cosas.- explico con una sonrisa divertida y guiñándoles el ojo.

-Ya entiendo.- contesto Hayate observando Fate y Subaru.

Una mujer peli rosa entró por la puerta del gimnasio y todo el mundo se giro para verla.

-Bien chicos y chicas, a partir de hoy seré vuestra profesora de gimnasia. Mi nombre es Signum, Signum Wolkenritter.- anuncio Signum parándose delante de los alumnos con los brazos cruzados.

-Por favor, dirigiros a las pistas de atletismo y esperadme a un lado de la pista.- ordeno.

Todos los alumnos salieron por la puerta, algunos salieron quejándose por el frio que hacía fuera.

-Ah, nos espera un largo semestre con Signum.- suspiro Subaru con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Tenemos suerte de que también esta Shamal en la enfermería, si no, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasaría.- continuo Fate recordando algunos entrenamientos de esgrima que tuvo con la peli rosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que la conocéis?- pregunto Teana.

-Algo así, vivimos en el mismo bloque.- respondió Carim despreocupadamente.

-¡QUEEEE!- gritaron al unisón Nanoha, Hayate y Teana igual de sorprendidas y Suzuka sonreía por las expresiones de sus tres amigas.

Carim asintió con una sonrisa en respuesta y parándose a un lado de la pista.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos, os explicare lo que vamos a hacer.

-Os iré llamando por parejas y os iréis situando cada uno en uno de los carriles que hay, cuando oíais el silbato tentareis que dar tres vueltas enteras por la pista lo más rápido que podáis y sin parar.-explico.- Alguna queja.- añadió antes de que alguno de los alumnos refunfuñara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Signum empezó a llamar a alumnos.

-Ahora entiendo las caras de Fate y Subaru.- le dijo Nanoha a Hayate y Suzuka jadeando, ya que fue la primera junto con Hayate y la carrera acabo a favor de Hayate y después la peli morado.

-Sí, yo también.- contestó la castaña de igual forma.

**-"Fate, Subaru, Carim, acordaos de regular vuestra velocidad."-** les recordó Signum telepáticamente.

**-"Entendido."**

-¡Subaru Nakajima! ¡Hiroki Takashi!

Subaru y Hiroki, el amigo de Nagoya se colocaron cada uno en su carril, esperando el sonido del silbato para dar la salida.

-Suerte.- le dijo Hiroki antes de prepararse.

-Igualmente y ni se te ocurra dejarme ganar.- le contesto Subaru con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja no soy de los que les gusta perder.

-Pues vete acostumbrando.

-Preparados… listos… PIIIIIIIP

Ambos empezaron a correr. Todos quedaron asombrados con la velocidad a la que iban los dos. Cuando faltaba media vuelta para la meta todos empezaron a animar y a vitorear algunos a Subaru, otros a Hiroki y otros que animaban por animar.

La carrera al final acabo a favor de Subaru por muy poco.

-Felicidades.- le dijo Hiroki dándole la mano y jadeando.

-Gracias ha estado muy genial.- le dijo correspondiendo al apretón de manos.

-Muy bien.- les felicitó Signum.- ¡Carim Gracia! ¡Teana Lanster!

Carim y Teana al igual que todos los demás, se prepararon para esperar el pitido del silbato. Al final como era de esperar la carrera acabo a favor de Carim.

-Wow si que sois rápidas.- dijo Teana sosteniéndose un costado mientras jadeaba.

-Gracias Teana, pero espérate a Fate, es mucho más rápida que nosotras dos.- dijo jadeando.

-Y por ultimo. ¡Acces Nagoya! y ¡Fate Testarossa!

Ambos se miraron antes de levantarse, sonrieron y se dirigieron a la pista.

-Te voy a machacar.- dijo Nagoya provocándola.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu.- le contesto Fate con rivalidad.

-No me voy a contener, lo sabes verdad.

-Tampoco te lo iba a pedir.

Se pusieron cada uno en sus marcas esperando el silbato.

-Se mucho más de lo que aparento. Hanyou.- dijo Nagoya en un hilo de voz sabiendo que Fate lo oiría.

Fate que pudo oírlo gracias a su buen oído de lobo se quedo procesando lo que le había dicho Acces.

-Preparados… Listos… PIIIIIIIP

El pitido saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos haciendo que la salida fuera un poco mala.

En la primera recta Nagoya le llevaba la delantera gracias a la salida, pero Fate no se rindió y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia.

-"Qué raro, que le debe pasar a Fate."- pensó Carim yendo al lado de Subaru y las demás.- Ey Subaru, que crees que le ha debido pasar a Fate.- le dijo preocupada.

-Hmm…- pensó Subaru cruzándose de brazos.- No lo sé, solo sé que se ha distraído por algo que le ha dicho Nagoya.

-Wow Fate es muy rápida ¿verdad Nanoha? - las interrumpió Hayate y sacando a Nanoha de su asombro la cual solo pudo asentir.

Ya en la segunda vuelta ambos estaban codo con codo corriendo, ninguno cedía, estaban tan centrados que no se daban cuenta que cada vez iban más rápido de lo que deberían, ya estaban al límite de lo que un humano normal podía.

Todos estaban eufóricos.

-Wow, esto es genial.- grito uno de los alumnos.

-Vamos Nagoya.- animaba otro alumno.

-Dale lo suyo Testarossa.- gritaba una de las alumnas.

**-"¡FATE, vas demasiado rápido!"- **le advirtió Signum.

**-"¡FATE!"- **le gritaron Subaru y Carim al unisón.

Por arte de magia ambos empezaron a aminorar la velocidad a la que iban. En el último tramo para la meta Nagoya empezó a tomarle ventaja a Fate, pero a tres pasos de la meta la rubia dio un último esprín adelantando a Nagoya y ganando la carrera.

Al acabar la carrera Signum, Subaru y Carim dieron un gran suspiro y todos quedaron asombrados por la carrera y no paraban de hablar de ello.

-Bien esto es todo por hoy, iros a cambiar.- ordeno Signum antes de mirar para arriba, en dirección a la enfermería donde estaba Shamal mirando.

**-"¿Y esa cara Signum?"- **preguntó Shamal.

**-"No es nada, tranquila. Pero necesito que me busques información sobre Acces Nagoya."-** comento Signum.

**-"Bien te avisare en cuanto lo encuentre. "**

**-"Gracias."- **le dijo antes de caminar para dentro.

**-En el baño-**

La rubia se estaba cambiando mientras le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho el chico de pelo negro.

**-"Fate, ¿Qué te ha pasado?"- **Le pregunto Carim.

**-"No lo sé. Solo sé que tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado con Nagoya."- **contestó Fate seria mientras salía del baño.

**-"Bien, eh hablado con Signum y me ha dicho que Shamal está buscando en su historial médico."**

**-"Muy bien. Etto… ¿en qué aula toca?"- **rascándose la nuca.

**-"207."- ** suspirando mentalmente.

Fate llego al aula, se sentó en su pupitre, saco sus cosas mientras el profesor entraba por la puerta y empezaba la clase. Al finalizar las clases se podían ver a tres personas envueltas por todos sus compañeros de clase y algunos del aula de al lado.

Hayate, Nanoha, Suzuka y Teana observaban de lejos la escena que habían montado sus compañeros de clase en pocos segundos.

-Testarossa-san, Nakajima-san, Gracia-san por favor uniros al club de atletismo.

-No, mejor al de futbol.

Se oía en medio del montón de alumnos. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe dejándose ver a Signum con su cara seria.

-Testarossa-san, Nakajima-san, Gracia-san. Por favor acompañadme un momento.- les llamo Signum desde la puerta.

Las tres chicas dieron un suspiro de alivio al saber que Signum las salvo de todo el bullicio que había alrededor de ellas tres.

-Gracias Signum.- le agradecían las tres chicas seguidas de la castaña, la cobriza, la peli morado y la peli naranja.

-No hay de que, además no tenéis cosas que hacer.- dijo levantando la mano sin girarse.- Nos vemos en casa.- se despidió dejando a las siete chicas en el pasillo mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

-Bueno, si no es ningún problema, ¿podríais enseñarnos todo el edificio?- dijo Fate girándose para verlas de cara.

-Ningún problema.- dijeron al unisón mientras sonreían.

Las cuatro chicas les enseñaron todas las aulas y clubs que a esa hora estaban activos y les contaron un poco de las fiestas que se hacían en el instituto.

Al acabar se fueron todas juntas a casa.

-Por fin ha aparecido alguien capaz de bajarle los humos a Nagoya.- dijo Teana.

-Ja, la próxima humíllalo.- continúo Hayate.

-Wow, ¿tanto odio le tenéis?- dijo Carim sorprendida.

-No lo sabes tú bien.- contestó Nanoha con una mueca de desagrado.

-Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podríais explicar que paso para que le tengáis tanto odio?- preguntó Subaru curiosa.

-Hacemos un trato, Fate nos explica su secreto y os contaremos que paso con Nagoya. ¿Qué, hay trato?- dijo Hayate.

-Fate ¿a ti que te parece?

Fate que aun estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Nagoya la voz de Carim la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah sí ningún problema.- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos y acordándose de algo.- Lo siento me tengo que ir Carim, Subaru contádselo vosotras por favor.- empezó a correr en dirección a casa.

-Esp… ¡Fate!

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- se despedía Fate de lejos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué le pasa a Fate?- preguntó Suzuka curiosa.

-Ah… etto… Sera que ya tiene hambre… jajaja.- dijo nerviosa Carim y sudando frio.- Buen, hablamos mañana adiós.- se despidió Carim cogiendo a Subaru por el cuello de la americana.

-Ah esp… Carim.- se quejaba Subaru.

-Cállate.

-Lo siento chicas adiós.- se despidió Subaru al ver que no tenia mas opción.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron desconcertadas mientras veían a Carim arrastrando a Subaru y yendo detrás de Fate.

-¿Alguien sabe lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Hayate desconcertada y Suzuka, Teana y Nanoha solo pudieron negar con la cabeza.

**-En el bloque de pisos Testarossa-**

Carim que llegaba medio jadeando siguiendo a Fate y arrastrando a Subaru, entro sin más en el piso de Fate sin avisar lo que dejo a Arf desconcertada.

-¡Fate pero a ti que te pasa!- dijo soltando a Subaru y acercándose a Fate.

-Lo siento Carim pero tengo que preguntarle algo a Shamal.- le decía Fate seria mientras andaba para dentro del piso.

-Sobre Nagoya ¿no?- dedujo Subaru seria haciendo que dejara de andar.- ¿Fate que te dijo Nagoya antes del silbato?

Fate suspiro intentando calmarse y cuando ya estuvo más calmada empezó a hablar.

-Nagoya sabe que somos hanyou.

-Esp… ¿Pero cómo lo sabe?- dijo Carim sorprendida.

-Por eso necesito hablar cuanto antes con Shamal.

-Ah Fate si buscas a Shamal ha ido al supermercado a comprar la cena.- le dijo Arf que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación hasta el momento.

-Gracias Arf. Enseguida vuelvo.- le agradeció antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Esp… ¡Fateee!- gritaba Carim cansada de gritar lo mismo todo el rato, siguiéndola.

-¡Oye!- grito la peli azul intentando seguirlas pero fue detenida por Arf.

-Espera un momento.- la detuvo Arf cuando estaban a punto de seguir a Fate y Carim.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, es mejor que vayan ellas dos. Además tú hermana me ha pedido que te de esto.- le conto entregándole una muñequera.

-¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó dándole vueltas al objeto.

-A simple vista parece una muñequera normal pero es un objeto sellador como los guantes de Fate y el pendiente de aro de Carim. Signum, Shamal, tu hermana y yo hemos hablado y creemos que es mejor que uséis los sellos por si acaso.- le explico la peli roja.

-Entendido.- contestó poniéndose la muñequera.

Ambas charlaron de lo sucedido y Subaru le explico todo lo que ocurrió. Estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron Fate y Carim junto con Shamal, Signum y Ginga.

-Bien, ya tenemos una nueva misión.- dijo Fate entrando por la puerta del living.

-¿A qué se debe, esta nueva misión?- preguntó Arf.

-He buscado en el historial médico de Nagoya el cual está en blanco. Nada, no había nada ni siquiera la fecha de nacimiento.- dijo Shamal frustrada.

-Así que en eso consistirá la nueva misión, en buscar información sobre Acces Nagoya.- dijo Carim.

-Entendido.- respondieron todas a la vez.

-Bueno ahora que está todo claro…- empezó Arf levantándose del sofá.- Subaru ya lo sabe pero a partir de mañana llevareis los sellos puestos por si acaso.- finalizo Arf.

-Es lo mejo, no podemos permitirnos que nos localicen los youkai.- continuo Signum.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema pero los sellos que uso…- dijo Fate algo apenada.

-No te preocupes Fate ya lo hemos pensado, toma.- dijo Ginga lanzándole un anillo de plata.

-Una vez que te lo pongas no te lo podrás quitar, para que desaparezca el sello tendrás que concentrarte y decir "balus". El sello desaparecerá momentáneamente y el solo aparecerá sin avisar así que ves con cuidado.- le explicaba Arf.

-Solo Arf, Ginga y yo sabemos el conjuro para quitártelo.- finalizo Signum.

-Entendido.- dijo en pose militar mientras sonería.

-Venga vayamos a acabar de hacer la cena.- dijo Shamal.

Ginga, Shamal y Arf se pusieron a cocinar mientras Carim, Subaru y Fate en forma animal veían la TV y Signum se echaba una siesta.

Cenaron y se fueron a dormir.


	3. Celos y hurón

**Yo: **Lo siento si me retrase, se ve que el verano me esta afectando u.u bueno eso y la mordida de un perro en mi mano dominante ¬¬.

**Fate: **Como puedes ser tan estúpido ¬¬.

**Yo: **Pero ahora que he hecho.

**Fate: **Nada, solo meter la mano en medio de una pelea de perros. Como lo hacen los baka como tu.

**Yo: **Primero yo no fui el que puso la mano en medio, segundo ya la tenia en medio antes de que empezara la pelea y Tres Fate como te puedes poner celosa de un pobre animal indefenso.- le digo el punto tres con malicia.

**Fate: **Como te atreves.- me grita al oído.- Venga Kai cuéntales toda la verdad, se que también estuviste viendo Negima!? y leyendo Nanoha Innocent.- suelta como venganza.

**Yo:** Y que querías que hiciera si no se me ocurría nada.- me defendí.

**Nanoha:** Ya vosotros dos dejadlo ya.- se interponía la cobriza entre nosotros dos.- Y Kai te olvidaste de dar saludos a quienes te lo dieron.

**Yo:** Ah es verdad.

**Fate: **Más tonto y no naces ¬¬.- me dice Fate.

**Nanoha: **Ya vosotros dos parad de una vez.- nos reñía la cobriza.- Fate te vienes conmigo y tu Kai sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.- nos ordeno. Ambos nos pusimos en posición militar y cumplimos las ordenes.

**N/A: **Gracias por todos los reviews, favorites y followers, me alegra ver que solo estoy por el chapter 2 y ya haya tanta gente. Sobre la otra historia no es que me haya olvidado simplemente por mas que la escribo no se me ocurre nada pero voy progresando poquito a poco.

**Sludos y besos: **Aili.w, raquesofi y a .56.

-"Pensamientos"-

**-"Telepatía en negrita"-****  
**

**(Tiempo)**

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes inventados.

* * *

**-Niños quedaos aquí.**

**-¿Mama?**

**-Madre.- dijo preocupado el mayor.**

**Cambio a su forma humana y cuando la loba negra se disponía a irse.**

**-Precia.- la llamo una voz masculina la cual hizo que se volteara.**

**-¿Padre?**

**-¿Que pretendes, Precia?- le preguntó serio.**

**-Padre yo... lo siento.- dijo tomando aire y apartando la mirada y fijándola en el suelo.- Necesito que cuides a mis hijos.- le soltó levantando la mirada con determinación.**

**El hombre la miro a los ojos y pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de su hija.**

**-Está bien si es lo que quieres, yo no seré quien te detendrá.**

**-Gracias padre.- le dijo para después agacharse delante de sus dos hijos.-Prometedme que os portareis bien y haréis caso a vuestro abuelo ¿sí?-les hizo prometer mientras los miraba con ternura.**

**Los dos niños asintieron no muy seguros y su madre les dio un abrazo.**

**-Madre.- dijo el mayor en un susurro mientras su madre se iba corriendo.**

**-Chrono tranquilízate quieres, aun eres muy pequeño para comprender ciertas cosas.- le dijo su abuelo acariciándole la cabeza al cachorro mientras los cogía en brazos y se iba en dirección contraria a Precia.**

-…te…

-Fate…

-Hmmm *bostezo*

-¿Fate qué haces durmiendo en el sofá?- le preguntó su prima.

-Ah es verdad.- dijo dándose cuenta de donde había dormido.- Ayer noche estuve practicando con el anillo… *bostezo*- le contó la rubia poniéndose una mano delante de la boca.

-¿Y lo conseguiste?- preguntó Arf con cara de ya saber la respuesta.

-¿Es raro si te contesto un no?

-Tranquila, no lo es.- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.- Veras ayer Ginga y yo estuvimos viendo una película y por casualidad se me quedo una de las palabras y… Creo que Ginga no dijo nada para gastarte una broma.

-No me digas. Te equivocaste de palabra ¬¬.- dedujo Fate y Arf solo pudo rascarse la nuca mientras agachaba la cabeza algo avergonzada.-*Suspiro* Que se le va hacer. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- la miró con cara interrogativa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-La palabra.

-Ah sí etto… mmm… cual era...- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**(20 minutos más tarde)**

Fate empezó a desesperarse más por el hecho de que su prima no se acordaba de la palabra, que la idea de que llegaría tarde al instituto.

-Vamos Arf que no tengo todo el día.- se quejó.

-Un segundo que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. Etto…

Fate se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Ding… Dong…

-Buenos días.- saludaron Carim y Subaru.

-Buenos días.- les saludo.- Id tirando en seguida os alcanzo.- añadió con un leve dolor de cabeza.

-¡Ah, ya lo tengo!- grito Arf desde el living dejando a Carim y Subaru con cara interrogante.

-Ains… ¿Sabéis que?- suspiró.- Lo mejor será que hoy no vaya.- dijo aguantándose la cabeza.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.- le contestó Subaru con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno cuando te encuentres mejor ben y mejórate.

-Sí, eso hare gracias.

La rubia se despidió de sus dos amigas y cerró la puerta para ir al living donde estaba su prima.

-¿Y bien?

-Así sobre eso.- hizo una breve pausa.- No tienes que decir nada.- finalizo Arf.

-Espera, me estás diciendo que me he pasado toda una noche entera despierta por nada.- le dijo con una vena en la frente y un tic en el ojo.

-Bu-bueno cálmate Fate, dicho así…- dijo retrocediendo con las manos delante.

-Por tu culpa ahora me duele la cabeza y me estoy saltando el instituto.- continuó Fate avanzando poco a poco.

-Espera Fate, aun puedes transformarte con Bardiche.- dijo como último recurso mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que funcionara.

-Está bien, pero… ¿cómo se quita el sello?- dijo la rubia vencida y retrocediendo.

- Mejor preguntárselo a Ginga.- contesto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Me lo imagine.- mirando a su prima con cara de lo sabia.- bueno, ahora vuelvo voy a preguntarse lo.

**-En el instituto-**

-Nee Nanoha.- la llamó Suzuka desde el pupitre de al lado de la cobriza.

-¿Que pasa Suzuka-chan?- preguntó Nanoha algo confusa.

-¿Dónde está Hayate-chan?- preguntó la peli morado.

-Mmm… Me dijo no se que de buscar su estufa o algo parecido.- le contestó la cobriza con un dedo en el mentón.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta de sopetón, asustando a todas las personas que estaban en el aula.

-¡Ohayo!- saludo Subaru entrando por la puerta con una mano en alto.

-Buenos días Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan.- saludó Carim propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a Subaru por gritar de buena mañana.

-Itaiii.- se quejo Subaru sobándose la cabeza.

Eso hizo que tanto Suzuka como Nanoha rieran mientras Carim y Subaru se iban a sus respectivos pupitres a dejar la maleta para después ir al lado de la cobriza y la peli morado.

-Hmm… ¿Dónde están Hayate y Teana?- preguntó Subaru.

-Teana tenía que hacer unas cosas en la sala de profesores y sobre Hayate, es de lo que estamos hablando.- le contestó Suzuka.

-Nee Carim, Subaru ¿y Fate-chan?- les preguntó Nanoha al darse cuenta que no estaba la rubia.

-Ah, a Fate le dolía la cabeza así que prefirió quedarse en casa.- le contestó Subaru despreocupadamente.

-Ah pero no te preocupes me dijo que en cuando se le pasara vendría.- le dijo divertida Carim al ver la cara desanimada de Nanoha.

-Ya veo, Nyahaha.- sonrió con una mano en la cabeza.

Suzuka que estaba escuchando la conversación se dio cuenta que Hayate se acercaba sigilosamente. Está le hacía señas para que se estuviera callada, lo cual hizo que se riera internamente.

-¡Estufa!- grito la castaña saltando encima de la rubia para abrazarla por el cuello.

Carim que estaba concentrada hablando con Nanoha no se dio cuenta que Hayate se le echaba encima. Cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde ya que perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que ella y Hayate cayeran al suelo.

-Hayate-chan, Carim ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Teana algo alarmada desde la puerta.

-Auch.- se quejo Carim sobándose la cabeza mientras se iba sentando poco a poco en el suelo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah, lo siento Carim.- se disculpó Hayate que estaba encima de la rubia.

-Tranquila, no pa…- dijo abriendo poco a poco los ojos, y paro al darse cuenta de lo cerca que tenia a la castaña.

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo Carim?- le preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué? Ah, etto… ¡Sí! Quiero decir ¡No!- Contestó nerviosa y desviando la mirada roja hasta las orejas, lo cual hizo que la no tan inocente Hayate se diera cuenta.

-Ejem, ejem.- se aclaro la voz el profesor para que lo escucharan.

Ambas chicas que estaban en el suelo se dieron 5 segundos para mirar a su alrededor y sonrojarse a full.

Todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos pupitres observando la escenita que montaron Hayate y Carim, algunos reían por lo bajo por lo tiernas que se veían en ese preciso instante. Se levantaron y cada una se fue a su pupitre, el profesor asintió y se fue a su mesa, empezando así las clases.

**-Apartamento Nakajima-**

Ding… Dong…

Poco a poco se fue abriendo la puerta, dejando ver a una mujer peli azul, la cual cuando vio quien estaba detrás de la puerta le sorprendió.

-Buenos días.- le saludo Fate.

-¿Eh, pero tú no deberías estar en el instituto a estas horas?- preguntó Ginga desconcertada.

-Es una larga historia, jajaja.- le respondió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ah que modales.- dijo al darse cuenta que estaba reteniendo a Fate fuera del apartamento.- Pasa, pasa.

Fate asintió y la siguió hasta el living.

-Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe esta visita?- le preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

-Es sobre el anillo que me disteis ayer.- empezó la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo con eso?

-Necesito que me digas como quitar el sello. Arf solo me sirve para que me duela más la cabeza.

-Ya veo, jajaj- rió bajito.- Pero aun te puedes transformar con Bardiche.

-Sí eso ya me lo contó. Pero necesito saber cómo quitarme el anillo.- le contó mientras miraba el anillo plateado.

-¿Déjamelo ver un momento?- dijo fijándose en el anillo.

Fate le alargo la mano algo desconcertada.

-Ay madre.- dijo Ginga al comprobar sus sospechas.

-Hm, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó tragando pesado y algo preocupada por la cara que hizo Ginga.

-Emmm… etto… como te lo cuento…- dijo nerviosa.

-Solo suéltalo.

-Bu-bueno es que…- le empezó Ginga a contar encogida de hombros.

-…

-…

-Esp… Me estás diciendo que en realidad no es un objeto sellador si no uno de obediencia.- le dijo Fate algo exaltada aguantándose la cabeza porque le volvía el dolor.

Ginga solo pudo asentir con una gota en la frente.

Ring…Ring

Fate se destenso y miro alrededor suyo buscando el origen del sonido.

Ring…Ring…

-Fate es tu móvil.- le dijo señalándole uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Ah sí.- dijo cogiendo el teléfono y mirando quien llamaba.- Hm, que será lo que quiere Carim.

Ginga miro su reloj de mano para calcular cuánto tiempo llevaba puesto Fate el anillo para después volver a mirarla.

-Ah ya es la hora.- dijo Ginga despreocupadamente.

Y como por arte de magia un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Fate justamente cuando contestaba al móvil.

-¿Alo?

-¡BAKA! ¡HAYATE-CHAN BAAAKA!- grito alguien desde la otra línea dejando a Fate sorda de una oreja.

El círculo mágico desapareció y acto seguido Fate cayó de bruces contra el suelo haciendo un gran estruendo y dejando a una Ginga incrédula.

**¡POOOM!**

**-En el instituto-**

Ding… Dong…

El timbre del almuerzo sonó.

-Muy bien, para mañana quiero que me hagáis de la pagina 173 las actividades de la 12 a la 20.- concluyo el profesor para finalizar la clase.

-Hmm…- se estiró Subaru después de su mini siesta de casi 3 horas.

**-"¡Ey! De verdad que te volviste a dormir (u¬¬)."- **dijo Carim que la estaba observando desde su pupitre.

**-"Eh pero si ah sido una mini siesta."- **respondía.

**-"Sí ya, una mini siesta de casi 3 horas"- **le decía con sorna.

-Venga volvamos al tejado.- grito Hayate saltando al lado de Nanoha, Teana y Suzuka que tenían una gota en la frente.

-Ya volvemos Hayate, ¿es que no tuviste bastante ayer?- le pregunto Teana cansada.

-Es verdad Hayate-chan, Teana tiene razón.- apoyo Nanoha con un puchero.

-¿Queeee? Aburridas.- se quejaba Hayate con un puchero adorable.

-Bueno entonces, ¿Porque no vamos hoy al patio trasero que no hace tanto frio?- propuso la peli morado.

-Por nosotras no hay problema.- dijo Carim que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Bien pues al patio se ha dicho.- medio grito Hayate cogiendo a Nanoha y Suzuka del brazo y arrastrándolas.

Una vez en el patio trasero, en un sitio apartado donde no acudía mucha gente, Hayate se sentó debajo de un árbol llevándose consigo a las dos chicas que traía arrastrando desde el aula.

-Wow, es increíble.- dijo Subaru sorprendida y observando todo a su alrededor.

-Verdad.- le dio la razón Teana que estaba a su lado.

El patio trasero consistía en un bonito jardín y en medio de todo había un árbol enorme donde se había sentado Hayate y tirado a Nanoha y Suzuka.

-¿Por qué no nos enseñasteis esto ayer?- preguntó Carim con las manos en los bolsillos de la americana.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo hicimos?- preguntó Suzuka algo desconcertada.

-¿Emm? Que yo recuerde, no.- contestó.

-Bien pues entonces aquí lo tenéis, este es el patio trasero del instituto, donde solo pocas personas conocen de la puerta que conduje aquí.- les explico Hayate.

-Hmm… Fate-chan… Si que tarda…- dijo Nanoha ignorando a las otras chicas.

Hayate que lo había oído sonrió con picardía antes de hablar.

-Carim ¿tienes el numero de móvil de Fate-chan?- preguntó la castaña.

-¿Eh? Sí ¿Por?- dijo desconcertada.

-Me lo dejas un momento ¿por favor?- le pidió con una sonrisa picara.

-Hm… claro ¿pero para que lo quieres?- le entregó el móvil algo dudosa.

-Ah, le voy a decir que aquí hay alguien que sufre por amor.- le dijo mirando pícaramente a Nanoha, la cual se tenso. – Tú espera y veras.- le contestó abriendo el móvil y dejando a Carim algo desconcertada.

La castaña tecleo unas cuantas teclas y puso el altavoz.

-A mira ya conecto.- dijo Hayate al oír el clic.

-¿Alo?- se oía a la otra línea.

Nanoha que estaba de los nerviosa y roja hasta las orejas, solo pudo gritar unas palabras antes que la castaña pudiera decir algo.

-¡BAKA! ¡HAYATE-CHAN BAAAKA!- grito arrebatándole el móvil a la castaña.

Y antes de colgar se escucho un **¡POOOM! **y cosas de cristal rompiéndose.

-Genial Nanoha, ahora sí que de seguro que no vendrá.- le dijo Hayate tapándose la boca con una mano.

-Ha-ya-te.- la llamó la cobriza con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Eeekkk.- se tenso al sentir una aire frio recorrerle toda la espalda.

Ding…Dong…

-Ah, salvado por la campana.- dijo Teana y Subaru y Carim la miraron algo confusas.

-Nanoha-chan cuando se enfada da miedo, no sé como Hayate aun sigue viva.- dijo Suzuka.

-Por algo la apodamos demonio blanco.- continuó Teana.

-¿Eh? ¿Demonio…- comenzó Subaru.

-…Blanco?- finalizo Carim.

-Sí así es.- asintió Suzuka.

-Os doy un consejo. Nunca, pero nunca enfadéis a Nanoha-chan si no queréis morir.- les aconsejo Teana.

Carim y Subaru asintieron mientras miraban como se alejaba una Hayate a toda velocidad perseguida de cerca por el demonio blanco.

**-Apartamento Nakajima-**

-Fate, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ginga asomándose para ver cómo estaba la rubia.

-Auch que daño.- se quejo levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba la nariz.- ¿A que habrá venido eso?

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayas al instituto y se lo preguntes.- dijo entregándole una tirita para que se la pusiera en la mejilla donde tenía un corte.- ¿Y de paso investigas a Nagoya?- añadió recogiendo el desorden.

-Ah es verdad.- dijo acordándose de lo realmente importante.

-No me digas que te olvidaste.- le dijo con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno etto… Sí digo… No se…- contesto avergonzada.- Pero dime que me acaba de pasar ahora.- dijo recordando lo sucedido.

-A sobre lo que te acaba de pasar…- dudo un poco antes de continuar. -Es culpa del anillo. Ya te lo dije es un objeto de castigo pero para que surta efecto la persona que es castigada tiene que llevarlo durante cierto tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasa cuando pasa ese cierto tiempo?- pregunto tragando pesado.

-Que aparece el círculo mágico de hace un momento. Cuando este aparece, cualquier persona que diga algo en ese preciso instante se convierte en la que te aplica el castigo.- le conto con un dedo en el mentón.- Ah pero puedes estar tranquila menos cuando diga la palabra, en tu caso creo que es… baka.- añadió.

-Como quieres que este tranquila, si quien pego el grito no fue Carim si no Nanoha.- le dijo casi gritando.

-Esp… ¡Que!- dijo girándose de golpe y Fate solo asintió.

-¿Qué… hacemos?- preguntó preocupada.

-Dirás haces porque yo a partir de aquí no puedo hacer nada.- le contestó desentendiéndose del asunto.- Solo procura que esa chica no te llame baka.- finalizo.

La rubia suspiro y asintió.

-Bueno, me voy al insti.- dijo cogiendo las llaves de su apartamento.

-Que te vaya bien, y acuérdate de Nagoya.- se despidió con una mano en alto.

-Siiii.- contestó cansada.

Fate se fue a su apartamento y se preparo los libros para las dos últimas clases.

**-En el instituto-**

Ding…Dong…

-Por favor silencio clase.- pidió el profesor.

Los alumnos callaron y pararon atención.

-Me acaban de informar que el profesor que está a cargo de vosotros las últimas dos horas no ha venido. Así que esperad a que venga el profesor de guardia.- les explico para después coger sus cosas y marcharse.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta dejando ver a una rubia.

-Vaya por fin te dignas a venir.- bromeo Carim.

-Ja-ja que graciosa.- le contesto con una venita en la frente.- ¿Por cierto que le ha pasado a Hayate?- preguntó girando la cabeza en dirección a la castaña.

-Paso el demonio blanco.- contesto Carim divertida por la cara de Hayate.

En ese momento entró Signum tan seria como siempre llamando la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Escuchad yo seré la profesora de guardia durante las dos horas restantes, así que quiero que vayáis al gimnasio es hora libre. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis me lo habréis de pedir.

Dicho eso Signum se fue en dirección al gimnasio.

Fate que estaba confusa por lo de antes pregunto.

-¿Demonio… blanco?- preguntó confusa mirando a Nanoha.

-Se refiere a Nanoha-chan.- contestó Subaru dejando a Fate más confusa.

-Venga vayamos al gimnasio.- dijo Nanoha ignorando a todas.

-Nanoha-chan, podrías ser más sincera con tus sentimientos.- le dijo la castaña en un intento de burla la cual se gano una mirada asesina.

Fate ladeo la cabeza confusa y la siguió.

-Hayate-chan tiene todos los boletos para una muerte segura.- comento Teana con una gota en la nuca.

-No me extrañaría que mañana no viniera a clase.- siguió Suzuka cogiendo sus cosas.

En el pasillo, Fate seguía a Nanoha a una distancia prudencial ya que esta andaba con un humor de perros y no sabía el porqué.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunto Nanoha tajante, lo cual Fate lo noto.

-Solo estoy dirigiéndome al gimnasio.- contesto.

-Pues ve por otro camino.- contestó tajante.

-Solo se uno y es este.- le dijo empezando a molestarse.-"Realmente esta cabreada. ¿Pero porque lo paga conmigo? Sí yo acabo de llegar."- pensó Fate.

-Hmpf… Haz lo que quieras.- le dijo ignorándola y volviendo a caminar.

-Eso are.- le contesto la rubia molesta del todo.

Ya en el gimnasio.

-Bien, tienen la hora libre.- dijo Signum al ver que estaban

Algunos alumnos salieron a fuera a jugar a futbol otros al baloncesto y otros se quedaron dentro jugando a cualquier cosa.

-Carim, ven un momento.- le dijo Fate alejándose del grupito.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Carim confusa.

-¿Y donde esta Nagoya?- le pregunto Fate seria.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que hoy no ha venido, ni él ni su perrito faldero. – le contó mirando a su alrededor.

-Okey.- le contesto.

Ambas hablaban lo más bajito que podían para que nadie las escuchara.

-Testarossa-san por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotras.- le llamaba una de sus compañeras.

-Gracia-san tu también.- dijo la chica de al lado.

Tanto Fate como Carim les sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza. Nanoha que se encontraba viendo la escena de lejos, les dedico una mirada asesina a ambas chicas y estas, solo se giraron muertas de miedo y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo dejando a una Fate desconcertada.

-No te mates en entenderlo Fate.- le dijo Carim sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos y volviendo donde estaban todas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Fate alargando la mano pero sin intención de seguirla.

Fate al ver que no le contestaba suspiro y se apoyo en la pared mirando al suelo y pensando en todo lo que le había pasado estos últimos dos días.

Nanoha que la estaba observando en todo momento, se sintió culpable por estado de la rubia. Esta quería ir al lado de Fate y pedirle perdón pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Suzuka que estaba mirando la escenita rio internamente y le dio a Nanoha un pequeño empujoncito. Esta se giro y la peli morado le giño el ojo para después llevarse a todo el grupito a otro lado para que no las molestaran, lo cual la cobriza se lo agradeció.

Nanoha se acerco a Fate y se le planto delante, esta que estaba mirando al suelo, al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba delante suyo levantó la cabeza para ver quién era.

-Etto… Fate-chan… yo… - dijo nerviosa. -…Lo siento.- se disculpo inclinándose para delante y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Eh?-dijo sorprendida.- Ah sí es por lo de antes, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadada ni nada parecido.- le dijo recordando lo sucedido en el pasillo.

-Pero entonces ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga?- preguntó algo curiosa y mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué? Ah es que aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada jajaja.- le dijo nerviosa ya que la pregunta la pillo por sorpresa.

-Si aun te duele ¿porque vienes?- le pregunto preocupada, poniéndole una mano en la frente y la otra en la suya.

-Bu-bueno pensé que querías verme.- contestó Fate sonrojándose mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-¡Ey! Fate, Nanoha venid aquí- les ordeno Hayate con una mano en alto.

Ambas la miraron extrañadas. Se volvieron a mirar y Nanoha cogió la mano de Fate para llevársela consigo, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Venga, que sois muy lentas.- se quejó Hayate saliendo del gimnasio.

Nanoha y Fate la siguieron hasta llegar a las pistas de atletismo donde estaban todas rodeando alguna cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Hayate-chan?- pregunto Nanoha parándose al lado de está.

-Mirad lo que tiene Carim.- les dijo Hayate.

La susodicha se giro con un hurón color crema en las manos, el cual estaba herido de una pata e inconsciente.

-¿Carim qué haces con una rata?- pregunto Fate al sentir como Nanoha dirigía más atención al hurón que a ella.

-Fate no es una rata es un hurón.- le explico Subaru con una gota en la nuca.

-Bueno rata, hurón, armiño…- contó rodando los ojos.- Que mas da.- finalizo Fate cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la enfermería.- intervino Teana.

-Pues no hay más que hablar a la enfermería se ha dicho.- concluyo Hayate.

Ya en la enfermería.

-Shamal.- llamó Fate entrando por la puerta.

-Hay.- contesto la enfermera que estaba con el ordenador.

-Necesitamos atención médica.- dijo Carim.

-¿Eh? Tan pronto, ¿qué ha hecho Signum esta vez?- preguntó divertida.

-De momento nada.- contestó Subaru.

-No es para nosotras, es para la rata.- dijo Fate retándole importancia al asunto.

Nanoha, Teana, Suzuka y Hayate se quedaron sorprendidas por la forma tan familiar que tenían las tres chicas de hablar con enfermera, pero lo dejaron correr.

-No le hagas caso, solo esta celosa.- le dijo.- No es una rata es un hurón, necesitamos que le cures la pata.- señalo Carim al animal.

-¡Que dijiste!- respondió Fate.

-Hmm… Dejádmelo ver.- les pidió ignorando completamente a Fate.

Nanoha se acerco a unas de las camillas para después depositar poco a poco al hurón herido. Shamal se puso unos guantes para después examinar herida de la pata, acto seguido se fue a un armario donde estaban todas las medicinas y utensilios. Cogió todo lo que necesitaba y se puso a curarle la pata.

-Bueno, por el momento será mejor que le dejéis descansar.- dijo quitándose los guantes y recogiendo el mini desorden.- ¿Alguna de vosotras se lo puede quedar en su casa?- preguntó mirándolas.

-Conmigo no cuentes.- contesto Fate molesta.

-Lo siento yo no puedo, mi casa está llena de gatos y no creo que se lo mejor.- contesto Suzuka algo apenada.

-Mi hermano no me deja tener animales en casa.- dijo Teana.

-Por mi hermana no pasa nada, pero si mi prima se entera que he traído un animal a casa me lo tiraría por la ventana.- explico Hayate.

-¿Y tu Nanoha-chan?- pregunto Carim.

-Creo que no habría problema, pero lo debería preguntar.- contestó la cobriza mirando de reojos a la rubia que se desentendía del asunto.

-¿Y vosotras?- pregunto Teana mirando a Subaru y Carim.

-Vivo solo, así que se quedaría demasiado tiempo solo. Y no sería conveniente.- contestó Carim.

-Yo igual que Carim, aunque vivo con mi hermana ella está todo el día fuera.- contestó la peli azul despreocupadamente.

Ding… Dong…

-Vaya ya es la hora.- dijo Shamal.- Bueno, por el momento me lo quedare yo.

-Gracias sensei.- contestaron todas menos Fate.

-No hay de que, buen fin de semana.- se despidió de las chicas.

Las siete chicas iban caminando en dirección a sus casas.

-Fate hoy no te libras.- dijo Hayate apuntándola con un dedo.

-¿Eh?- la miro Fate con cara de que me hablas.

-No te hagas la tonta.- contesto.- Ayer saliste corriendo antes de contarnos tu secreto.- le explico Yagami.

-Ah sobre eso…- contesto algo apenada.

-Sin excusas, solo dilo.- se apresuro a decir Hayate.

-Ya Hayate déjala.- la paró Nanoha observando a Fate la cual negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Creo que tenéis derecho a saberlo, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?- les dedico una sonrisa.

Todas asintieron con una gran sonrisa y Nanoha se sonrojo levemente.

-Claro que si.- contesto Hayate con una gran sonrisa.

-Etto... haber como le explico…- pensó en voz alta rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, para empezar…- ayudo Carim.- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que el físico de Fate es diferente al nuestro?

Todas dirigieron la mirada a Fate observándola detenidamente.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad.- dijo Suzuka.

-¿A qué se debe eso?- pregunto Hayate curiosa.

-Bueno para mí es más fácil obtener musculatura no tanto como un hombre pero si más que una mujer normal, y sobre los pechos… no tengo casi y lo que tengo son más pectorales que pechos.- explicó Fate atenta en todo momento por las reacciones de sus amigas.

-Espera, yo oí hablar sobre esto.- interrumpió Teana.- Fate no me digas que eres… hermafrodita.- dedujo la peli naranja.

-Exactamente.- respondió Fate avergonzada.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tienes u-un p…- pregunto la cobriza temerosa.

-Sí. Tengo ambos sexos.- contesto Fate roja.

-¿Y puedes tener hijos?- pregunto Hayate con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos.

-Emm…- dudo antes de responder.- Si con la diferencia de que solo puedo procrear como hombre ya que no tengo útero.- le contesto.

-Bueno ¿y qué paso con Nagoya, Nanoha?- Subaru cambio de tema.

-Bueno es una larga historia.- respondió Nanoha.

-Ya lo tengo.- interrumpió la castaña.- ¿Carim dijiste que vivías sola verdad?- le pregunto.

-Sí ¿por?- respondió dudosa.

-No te importa si mañana vamos a tu apartamento ¿verdad?- le pregunto saltando encima de la rubia.

-No seré yo quien diga que no.- contesto guiñándole el ojo.

**-"¡¿Carim estás loca?!"- **le pregunto algo alarmada.

**-"Esta bien Fate. Parece que saben más que nosotras de Nagoya, además Nanoha no parece que quiera contarlo ahora. ¿O es que vas a obligar a Nanoha-chan a que nos lo cuente ahora?"- **le dijo señalando a la cobriza con la vista.

**-"Esta bien."- **cedió Fate. -"Creo que sigo molesta por la rata"- se dijo mentalmente.

-¡Yay! Arigatouu~ Carim.- canturreo Hayate que seguía agarrada del cuello de la rubia.

-Espera Hayate-chan.- la llamó Nanoha.

-No te preocupes Nanoha-chan.- la detuvo Fate.- Enserio, no nos importa que vengáis.

-Ya pero aun así…

-Nanoha-chan.- llamó Suzuka para después señalar a la castaña que estaba dando brincos alrededor de Carim.

-Mouu~ Esta bien.- cedió a las demandas de la castaña.

-Genial, quedamos a las 10 a.m en el apartamento de Carim.- finalizo Subaru.

-Solo hay un problema.- interrumpió Nanoha.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Yagami desconcertada.

-Hayate-chan ¿has pensado el cómo ir si no sabes la dirección?

-Uy.- respondió mientras Nanoha daba un suspiro.

-Por eso no os preocupéis.- hablo Subaru.- Mirad, veis ese bloque de pisos blanco y azul.- señalo Subaru el único bloque que se veía.

-Esp… Ahí es donde…- dijo Hayate sorprendida.

-Sí.- respondió Fate.

-Pero ese bloque…- siguió Nanoha.

-Es una herencia de mis padres.- contesto Carim.

-Wow Sugoi.- grito Hayate.

-Ah mira ya llegamos.- dijo Fate ignorando a la castaña.

Fate se despidió con una mano en alto sin girarse y Subaru y Carim se despidieron y la siguieron.

Nanoha con ayuda de Teana tuvieron que llevársela arrastras para que no echara a correr en dirección al edificio.

**-"En casa de los Takamachi"-**

-Ya volví.- dijo Nanoha quitándose los zapatos.

-Bienvenida.- saludo Momoko que estaba preparando la cena.

-¿Qué tal el instituto hija?- preguntó su padre.

-Muy bien.- le contesto.- Etto… Mama, Papa ¿Qué os parecería tener una animal en casa?- pregunto la cobriza temerosa.

-Por mí no hay problema.- contesto Momoko desde la cocina.

-Depende de que animal y si serás responsable.- contestó Shiro mirando el periódico.

-Es un…- dudo antes de soltarlo.-…hurón.- finalizo con un hilo de voz.

-Si me prometes que vas a ser responsable y que cuidaras tu entonces si.- respondió el patriarca de la familia.

-Arigatou Papa.- le agradeció la cobriza mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-De nada hija ahora ve a hacer los deberes.

Nanoha subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto dejo la maleta junto con los libros de texto. Se dejo caer encima de su cama cuando sonó el móvil, se sentó y descolgó.

-¿Alo?- preguntó.

-¿Nanoha?- contestó una voz masculina a la otra línea.

-¿Yuuno-kun?- preguntó dudosa la cobriza.

-Que hay Nanoha, solo llamaba porque quería decirte que a mi padre le han dado un trabajo en la biblioteca principal en Uminari y pensé en que si querías el Domingo salir a dar una vuelta conmigo.- le pregunto nervioso.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema.- contesto Nanoha sonriendo.

-Genial.- exclamo.- Te pasare a buscar sobre las 11 a.m.- le dijo.

-Está bien nos vemos pasado mañana.- dijo Nanoha con ilusión por volver a ver a su amigo.

-Nos vemos. Adiós.- se despidió.

-Adiós.- se despidió colgando.

**-Cerca del bloque Testarossa-**

-Oye Carim, pensé que el bloque era mío.- le reprocho Fate

-Lo siento Fate lo dije sin pensar.- se disculpo Carim.

-Enserio Fate, ¿qué te pasa hoy? Estas muy quisquillosa.- le dijo Subaru directamente.

-Lo siento pero es que no sé qué me pasa. Desde que ha aparecido ese hurón…

-Fate admítelo, estas celosa del hurón porque Nanoha te ha dejado de prestar atención y toda su atención se ha ido en el animal.- le dijo Carim.

-De eso nada…-se lo pensó dos veces antes de continuar.- Bu-bueno puede que sí pero ese no es el caso.- admitió la rubia avergonzada.

Lo que hizo que Carim se riera de buena gana y Subaru ladeara la cabeza.

A lo lejos, en lo alto de uno de los edificios, había alguien encapuchado solo se le podía ver la boca, traía puesta una gabardina negra como la noche, envuelto por una capa negra, observaba cada movimiento con atención y extrema precaución, parecía que podía oír cada palabra que salía de la boca de alguna de las tres chicas.

-Nero, ocúpate de ellas.- ordeno la sombra a su sirviente.

-Como ordene master.- le ofreció una reverencia para después desaparecer en un aura negra.

-Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ¿qué vas hacer a partir de ahora?- dijo poniéndole énfasis en el ultimo apellido de la rubia antes de desaparecer.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno en un principio espero actualizar pronto el siguiente chapter así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Solo tengo dos preguntas. La primera es que les pareció el chapter (Bueno esta era de esperar).

Y la segunda ¿Que les pareció las notas de autor? Aburrido, demasiado largo, divertido, no lo vuelvas a poner y sigue como siempre, Kai deja tus excusas de lado... No en serio cualquier cosa me vale XD.


	4. Comienzo demoníaco

**N/A: **Se que dije que lo tendría pronto pero quise aprovechar para ponerme al día del otro fic. Para disculparme lo he echo mucho mas largo (creo que es el chapter mas largo que he hecho hasta el momento). Os agradezco los reviews que algunos me ayudaron a espabilarme y los Favourite y Followers que me alegraron un montón. Espero con ansias vuestros reviews ^.^ sin mas que decir me retiro.

Bueno para Luna Testarossa aquí tienes un poco de Carim y siento el haber tardado.

**raquesofi:** Lo siento si lo hice muy confuso espero que esto sirva para aclarar.

Para empezar…

Existen dos tipos de objetos de sellos:

Los que solo son **"objetos selladores"** (guantes de Fate, pendiente de aro de Carim…) y los **"objetos de obediencia"** (anillo de Fate), que aparte de ser sellos llevan un conjuro puesto. Sin entrar en complicaciones, hace lo mismo que el rosario que tiene Inuyasha (Ya sabes Kagome le dice "abajo" y Inuyasha se come el suelo; Nanoha le dice "Baka" y Fate se come el suelo, ese vendría a ser el castigo, caer de bruces contra el suelo).

Ginga le dio el anillo pensando que era uno de los objetos selladores. Ella no tenía ni idea de que era de obediencia solo lo sospechaba pero se lo dio igualmente.

Espero que te haya servido ^.^

-"Pensamientos"-

**-"Telepatía en negrita"-****  
**

**(Tiempo)**

**PD: **Sabia que aparecería el tema de Inuyasha ;)

* * *

**(Sábado. 4 a.m.)**

**-En los cielos de Uminari-**

-Arf, Ginga, Subaru.- las llamó la líder.- Perseguidle.- ordeno señalando la sombra de alguien encapuchado.

-Entendido.- respondieron a la vez.

-Carim, Shamal. Quedaos aquí e informad de cada movimiento.- se giro en dirección a las susodichas.

-¡Sí!- asintieron.

-Vamos Signum. Tenemos que pararle antes de que pueda escapar.- dijo Fate saltando al vacio para después salir volando.

-Bien.- la siguió la peli rosa.

La sombra iba saltando por los tejados de los edificios y esquivando con elegancia cada disparo que le lanzaban.

-Fate es muy rápido, a este paso se va a escapar.- le dijo Arf por el comunicador.

-Aguantad un poco más, en seguirá estamos delante.- contestó Fate.

-¡Fate! A tu izquierda.- le gritó Carim por el comunicador.

-Signum, sigue sin mí.- le ordeno y esta asintió.

Fate se paro dando media vuelta para quedar encarada al enemigo. Al ver un destello a lo lejos alargo el brazo creando una barrera mágica.

-Bardiche.- ordeno.

Una bala vino a toda velocidad estrellándose en el escudo acto seguido exploto llenando todo de humo. La líder aprovecho la poca visibilidad para localizar al enemigo.

-Photon Lancer.- dijo el dispositivo para después lanzar balas mágicas al vacio.

Estas al impactar contra algo destellaron, dando a saber la posición de uno de los enemigos. Fate rápidamente uso el Sonic Move apareciendo detrás de un youkai antropomorfo con alas de murciélago envuelto en una túnica roja como la sangre.

-Scythe Form.- dijo cambiando de forma.

Cuando Fate se disponía a usar el Arc Saber este despareció envuelto por un halo negro dejando a la rubia algo frustrada.

-Carim.- llamó Fate.

-Estoy en ello.- contesto sabiendo a lo que se refería la rubia.

-Fate la sombra que estaban persiguiendo Signum y las demás también ha logrado escapar.- le informo Shamal.

-Está bien, nos reuniremos en casa, y procurad de que no os vea nadie. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido líder.- contestaron por el comunicador.

**(7 a.m.)**

Fate aterrizo en lo alto de uno de los edificios quitándose su Barrier Jacket, acto seguido bajo del edificio por las escaleras de emergencia acabando en un callejón, salió de este no sin antes vigilar si alguien la había visto.

**-En el bloque Testarossa-**

Cuando se reunieron en el bloque, todas entraron en el mismo apartamento muertas de sueño. Carim, Subaru y Fate cambiaron a su forma animal y se desplomaron en el suelo del comedor a dormir. Arf se fue por el pasillo y se desplomo en su cama, Ginga se sentó en una de las butacas que había a un lado del sofá y cerró los ojos y en cuanto a Shamal y Signum, la peli rosa se sentó en el suelo y se apoyo en el sofá, abrazó a su esposa que se sentó entre sus piernas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de ponerse a dormir.

**(1 hora más tarde. 8 a.m.)**

-Uah.- bostezo la peli rosa somnolienta.

-¿Ya estas despierta cariño?- pregunto Shamal desde la cocina de Fate.

-Hmm…- asintió doblando la manta y dejándola en el sofá.- Uah… *bostezo*- dejando ver los colmillos.

Shamal rio bajito por lo tierna que se veía su pareja, le tendió uno de los platos que había en el mármol de la cocina y se fue a preparar el café. Al poco rato apareció Arf por la puerta del pasillo tallándose un ojo.

-Buenos días Arf.- le saludo divertida.

-Buenos días Shamal, Signum.- contesto.

-Arf coge uno de los platos, es el desayuno.- le dijo la rubia mientras traía dos tazas de café.

-Gracias, y siento las molestias.- le agradeció y después se disculpó.

-No hay de que.- respondió sentándose al lado de su esposa.

Estuvieron hablando flojito para no despertar a las que estaban durmiendo, al poco tiempo se les unió Ginga.

**(9 a.m.)**

-Lo mejor sería ir despertándolas ¿no creéis?- interrumpió Ginga mirando al las tres adolescentes.

-Esto déjamelo a mí.- dijo Signum riendo maliciosamente y cambiando a su forma de león.

-Signum…- llamó la leona con una gota en la frente.

La peli rosa se paro delante de las tres chicas y cogió aire.

**-¡Grrrgrr!-** rugió y volvió a cambia a su forma humana con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Las tres chicas saltaron del susto, Fate se tapó las orejas, a Carim acabó por el piso viendo estrellitas y Subaru se asusto de tal forma que se estrello contra el respaldo del sofá haciendo que se cayera y acabaran ella y el sofá en el suelo.

-Vaya forma más fina que tienes de despertar a alguien, Signum.- le dijo Arf atónita y observando a las tres adolescentes que estaban en el suelo.

-¡Signum Wolkenritter!- la riño Shamal por el apellido de soltera.

Esta que se dirigía a la puerta dispuesta a irse, se tenso al oír su nombre y apellido. Signum sabía que cuando su esposa la llamaba por su nombre y apellido las cosas no pintarían nada bien para ella.

-Lo siento me olvide de que tengo que comprar un par de cosas.- dijo como excusa, abriendo la puerta.- Adiós.- se apresuro a decir Signum mientras salía corriendo lo más lejos del edificio a toda velocidad.

-Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera asustar de esa manera a Signum.- pensó en voz alta Ginga mirando la mini escena.

-Salió huyendo por patas.- continuo Arf.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrá que volver a casa ¿no?- dijo Fate incorporándose.

-Ah Fate, Buenos días.- saludo su prima girándose.

-Buenas.- contesto cambiando a forma humana.- Me voy a la ducha antes de que lleguen.- añadió viendo como tenia de sucia la ropa.

-Sí, será lo mejor, yo ya me llevo a Subaru para que haga lo mismo y de paso dejo a Carim.- dijo cogiendo a ambos animales.

-Te acompaño, que aun no le he dado de comer al hurón.- se acordó la sanadora.

Fate se dirigió a su habitación a coger unas mudas, estas consistían en unos jeans de color negro, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una sudadera negra que por detrás tenía un dibujo de un lobo blanco.

**(9:45 a.m.)**

La rubia ya vestida y duchada, se dispuso a almorzar y a tomarse una taza de café, al acabar recogió un poco el desorden para después ir al apartamento de la otra rubia de pelo largo.

Ring…Ring…

-¿Eh, quien será?- se preguntó al ver el número.

-¿Alo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Fate-chan, necesitamos que nos abras para poder entrar.- le ordenó una voz femenina a la otra línea.

-¡Hayate-chan!- se oía a la cobriza reñir a su amiga.

-Ah Hayate-chan.- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.- Esperad ahora bajo.- les dijo la rubia para ponerse las vans.

Al salir de su apartamento vio una bola de pelos de color crema de ojos azul rey que se le tiraba a la cara y detrás de esta a la sanadora corriendo detrás.

-¡Aniki!- gritó el animal que se había pegado a la cara de la rubia.

-Esp…-intento quitárselo de encima.- Espera un momento.- le dijo en un segundo intento para quitárselo de encima, lo cual funciono.

-Lo siento Fate al abrir la puerta este ha salido disparado.- se disculpó Shamal.

-No pasa nada, pero… ¿a qué viene lo de aniki?- pregunto Fate volviendo la mirada al hurón.

-¿Eh, no está bien?- preguntó el animal con cara inocente.

-No es que no es que esté mal pero...- dijo pensando lo que debería decir.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me hagas caso.- contesto suspirando al ver que el hurón estaba a punto de llorar.

-Jiji.- rió bajito Shamal viendo la escena.

-Bueno lo más importante, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó ignorando a la curandera que se iba por donde había venido.

-Kero, Hasegawa Kero.- respondió en pose militar.

-Muy bien Hasegawa-san.- dijo dejándolo al suelo para proseguir con su interrogatorio.

-Llámame Kero, aniki.- se apresuro a decir.

- Okey ¿Y cuántos años tienes Kero?- preguntó.

-600 años.- le respondió divertido.

-En edad humana vienen a ser unos 6 años.- se dijo a si misma.- Bien, ¿has aprendido a hablar telepáticamente?

-Haaay.- le volvió a responder con la pata alzada.

-Está bien, después me cuentas lo que te paso ¿sí?- suavizó su tono de voz al saber que solo es un niño.- Ve con la mujer rubia de antes, cuando acabe volveré.- dijo volteándose para ir a abrir la puerta a sus amigas.

-Etto… ¿Aniki?- la llamó el hurón con duda.

-Hay.- contestó parando sus pasos y volteándose de nuevo.

-Etto… ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- le preguntó con un hilito de voz lo que hizo que Fate se sorprendiera.

-Claro.- lo miro con ternura.- Sabes comportarte delante de humanos ¿verdad?- le preguntó agachándose y ofreciéndole la mano para que subiera a su hombro derecho.

-Hay, Aniki.- asintió Kero con fervor, subiendo por la mano ofrecida y posándose en el hombro de la rubia.

Ya en la entrada.

-Lo siento, tuve unos cuantos problemillas.- se disculpo la rubia por haberlas dejado un buen rato esperando en la puerta de la entrada.

-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar.- le contestó Teana.

-Waaa Kawaii.- soltó Hayate de sopetón mirando al hurón y este retrocedió.

-Fate-chan parece que te ha cogido mucho cariño.- observo Nanoha.

-Sí, eso parece.- contestó rascándose la nuca.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron a la rubia hasta llegar delante del apartamento de Carim.

-Wow Sugoi… Esto parece un hotel de cinco estrellas.- comento Yagami.

-¿Eso es verdad?- se preguntó bajito mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Hayate-chan.- le reprochó la cobriza su comportamiento.

Estas siguieron discutiendo mientras Fate hablaba telepáticamente con Kero.

**-"Aniki, aniki."- **le llamó Kero.

**-"¿Que pasa Kero?"- **pregunto.

**-"La chica de pelo castaño tiene razón. Antes no me di cuenta por donde corría pero ahora que lo miro… Waaa."- **le explico maravillado, mirando a su alrededor.

**-"Oye Kero, no tendrías que tener un poco mas de respecto."- **le reclamo.

**-"Lo siento aniki."- **se disculpo.

**-"Esta bien."- **le acaricio la cabeza, y con la otra mano llamó al timbre.

Ding… Dong…

Pasaron 3 minutos y nadie abrió así que volvió a llamar.

Ding… Dong…

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y seguía sin abrir nadie.

-Mmm… Qué raro… Pero si Ginga la trajo hace nada…- se extrañó la rubia.

A lo lejos, por uno de los pasillos, se podía ver a la peli azul correr a toda velocidad con el abrigo en una de las manos, al llegar al lado de Fate derrapo, quedando así al lado de las otras cuatro chicas.

-¡Hola!- saludó Subaru.

-Ah Subaru, ¿sabes dónde está Carim?

-Sí. Shamal la ha enviado…bueno en realidad la ha obligado a ir buscar a Signum junto con Gin-nee.- le explicó.

-Ya veo.- suspiró.- Bueno, en ese caso vamos a mi apartamento.- dijo mirando a las cuatro chicas las cuales asintieron.

-Okey. Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Carim.- contestó Subaru tecleando unas cuantas teclas en el móvil.

-"Me pregunto cómo será el apartamento de Fate-chan."- pensó Nanoha con una sonrisa boba, que por suerte de ella nadie se dio cuenta.

-Espera Subaru, con Shamal y Signum ¿te refieres a…?- intuyo sorprendida Suzuka.

-Sí, a la enfermera y la profesora de gimnasia.- respondió la peli azul guardando el móvil.

-¿¡QUEEE!?- gritaron igual de sorprendidas Suzuka, Hayate y Teana.

Nanoha seguía caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos así que no escucho nada.

-Ya decía yo. Ahora no me extraña que os hablarais tan familiarmente.- dijo Hayate.

Al llegar delante del apartamento de Fate esta saco las llaves que tenía en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-Pasad sentíos como en casa.- les abrió la puerta y cogió unos pares de zapatillas y las puso en el suelo.

-Ah Fate ¿ya volviste?- preguntó Arf asomándose por la puerta.

-Hola Arf.- saludo.- Que va, como Shamal obligo a Carim a ir a por Signum hemos decidido quedarnos aquí.- le explico.

-Ya veo.- paso la mirada encontrándose con Subaru y cuatro chicas desconocidas para ella.- Encantada me llamo Arf, Arf Testarossa. Soy prima de Fate.- se presentó la peli roja.

-Encantadas.- respondieron las cuatro.

-Si necesitáis algo avisadme estaré en mi habitación.- le dijo Arf a Fate.

-No hay problema.

Todas se dirigieron al living y se sentaron en el sofá. Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que volvió Carim.

-Hola Carim.- le saludo Hayate.

-Hola chicas.- las saludo sacándose el abrigo.

-Bien ahora que ya estamos todas. ¿Nanoha nos podrías contar que paso con Nagoya?- le pregunto Fate atendiendo a lo que le iba a decir la cobriza.

-Puro odio.- contesto Nanoha.

Carim ante la respuesta casi se viene al suelo, Fate se dio un golpe contra la mesa provocando que Kero se asustara ya que estaba enrollado encima de la mesa medio dormido y Subaru seguía inmóvil en su sitio.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto Carim con una gota en la frente mientras se volvía a poner bien el sofá.

-Lo siento, Hayate exagero.-se disculpo al ver la reacción que tuvieron sintiéndose algo apenada.-Ah, pero si os sirve puedo daros la dirección de su casa.- intento animarlas lo cual funciono.- les daba un papel con la dirección del chico peli negro.

-Nos será de mucha ayuda gracias Nanoha.- le agradeció Fate cogiendo el papel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No hay de que.- le contesto con un leve sonrojo.

Nadie sabía que hacer hasta que Carim interrumpió el silencio.

-Bueno si no tenemos nada más que hacer, propongo que salgamos a alguna parte ¿Qué os parece?- propuso Carim.

- Okey. Ahora la cuestión es donde.- dijo Suzuka.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-Ya lo tengo vayamos al centro comercial.- dijo Hayate chasqueando los dedos.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Subaru sin mucho interés, ya que donde fueran Carim y Fate ella iría.

-Eh oído que han montado una pista de hielo. Podríamos ir a patinar.- le respondió Suzuka.

Subaru al oír la palabra patinar toda su atención se dirigió en la charla, de haber estado en su forma animal las orejas se le hubieran subido y la cola meneado con fervor. Ante la actitud de la peli azul Fate se dio un golpe en la frente mientras Nanoha y Suzuka se reían internamente.

-Vayamos.- soltó Subaru con un brillo en los ojos.

-O-Oye.- le riño Carim por su comportamiento.

Las cuatro chicas que estaban delante empezaron a reír.

-Bueno decidido entonces.- concluyo Hayate levantándose del sofá.

-Voy un momento a decírselo a mi hermana, ahora vuelvo.- les avisó la peli azul con emoción, cogiendo su chaqueta para después salir corriendo.

Arf apareció por la puerta del pasillo al oír la voz de Subaru.

-Ah Arf llegas en un buen momento.- le dijo acercándose a su prima y le entrego el papelito que le había dado Nanoha.- Necesito que cuides de Kero por mi.- le entregó el hurón de ojos azules como excusa.

-Kero te lo explicara.- dijo Fate en un tono audible para la peli roja y para Kero, los cuales asintieron.

Subaru volvió a aparecer por la puerta llamando la atención de todas.

-Vamos.- gritó frenando en seco por el spring que dio desde su apartamento hasta la puerta.

Carim sin decir nada se le acerco y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Se pusieron sus abrigos y cogieron un par de guantes. De camino al centro comercial la peli azul se gano algunos golpes por parte ambas rubias, entre risas llegaron a su destino.

**-Centro Comercial, Uminari-**

En seguida se dirigieron a la pista de hielo la cual estaba algo vacía. Fueron a recepción y alquilaron unos patines y compraron las entradas.

Fate cuando obtuvo sus patines se los miro con mala cara recordando la vez que Subaru le dejo los suyos y por poco se mata yendo montaña abajo con los patines puestos.

La primera en entrar como era de esperar fue Subaru, dejando a todos menos a Carim y Fate con la boca abierta.

En seguida se les unieron Hayate, Suzuka, Carim y Teana, estas sabían patinar aceptablemente. Dejando a Fate y Nanoha solas, las cuales nunca habían patinado sobre hielo y maldijeron a sus amigas por hacerles esto.

-Va-vamos Fate-chan.- dijo la cobriza acercándose a la rubia.

-Cl-claro.- se levantó rápidamente del banco con nerviosismo.

Ambas se dirigieron a una de las entradas a la pista con los nervios de punta se miraron y miraron a las otras chicas que las estaban esperando en medio de la pista. Fate fue la primera en entrar la pista, agradeció el tener un buen equilibro, después fue Nanoha la cual se estuvo agarrando al barandal todo el rato para no caerse.

Hayate y Carim se acercaron a ambas para mofarse un poco y ayudarles a la vez.

-Nanoha-chan deja de agarrarte tan fuerte al barandal, ni que fuera tu novio.- se burlo Hayate y Nanoha le envió una mirada asesina la cual ignoro por completo.

-Veo que tienes buen equilibrio.- le dijo Carim a Fate con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Cállate sabes perfectamente el porqué no me gusta patinar.- le reprocho.

-Hmm… Porque era.- se pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Vamos Nanoha-chan.- dijo Hayate separándola del barandal para llevarla al lado de Fate y Carim.

-Subaru.- la llamo Carim.

La peli azul se acerco para ver que quería su amiga parando a su lado como si nada.

-Necesito que vuelvas a ayudar a Fate.- le dijo Carim.

-De eso nada.- la interrumpió Fate.- No quiero acabar en el hospital como la...

Carim le dio un golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo con un gran estruendo.

-Por mí no hay problema pero es que es imposible de enseñarle…- dijo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.- Ya lo tengo.- Subaru le dijo algo en el oído a Carim la cual sonrió en aprobación.

-Fate como no aprendas tendré que llamar para que venga Ginga.- le amenazó Carim cogiendo él móvil y preparándose para salir lo mas lejos de la otra rubia.

-D-De eso nada.- se paró Fate del suelo para arrancar a patinar como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras perseguía a Carim para quitarle el móvil.

Fate empezó a perseguir a Carim, el principio fue torpe para la rubia pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo le iba cogiendo el tranquillo dejando con la boca abierta a las otras chicas ya que solo necesito 15 minutos para pillarle el tranquillo.

-Nanoha-chan haber si nos soltamos y empezamos a patinar.- le dijo Hayate ignorando a las dos rubias.

Suzuka se acerco a sus dos amigas que seguían en el mismo sitio dejando a Subaru y Teana solas.

-Nanoha-chan.- llamó la peli morado amablemente.

-Suzuka-chan.- le dijo Nanoha pidiéndole ayuda.

-Nanoha-chan junta un poco las piernas que las tienes muy separadas y endereza la espalda.- le pedía.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, Hayate te tiene sujeta así que no creo que te vayas a caer. Tienes que coger confianza sino nunca lo conseguirás.- le explico con severidad pero a la vez con amabilidad.

Nanoha empezó a hacer lo que le pidió Suzuka soltándose poco a poco de la castaña.

-Wa lo conseguí. Arigatou.- gritó de la emoción al ver que no se caía.

-Felicidades.- le felicitaron la castaña y la peli morado.

Carim decidió volver al lado de todas las chicas ya que Fate ya sabía patinar aceptablemente.

-Felicidades Nanoha.- se paró Carim enfrente de la cobriza para felicitarla por su logro.

-Esp… ¿Cómo se para esto?- preguntó Fate entrando en pánico y sin menguar la velocidad dirigiéndose directa al barandal.

Carim por acto reflejo alargo la mano y la cogió de chaqueta, tiro hacia ella y la soltó de golpe viendo que se iba a caer no queriendo ir al suelo ella también.

-Itai!- se quejó sobándose la espalda.

-¿Estás bien Fate-chan?- preguntó Subaru que se acercaba junto a Teana.

-Si eso creo.- contestó levantándose del suelo.

-Bien entonces las dejamos.- respondió Hayate.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Nanoha y Fate a la vez.

Hayate se alejaba de ellas llevándose a Suzuka y Teana con ella seguidas de Subaru y Carim.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos chicas. No se dieron cuenta que una joven de pelo largo plateado y ojos marrones de la altura de la cobriza se dirigía a ellas de igual modo que Fate hacia un momento. Cuando se dieron cuenta fue demasiado tarde, a pocos centímetros de Fate una chica de pelo corto rubio de ojos verdes esmeraldas un poco más baja que Fate se interpuso llevándose a la peli plateada con ella para evitar que chocara con alguien más.

-*suspiro* ¡Aya!- le dijo la chica rubia de ojos verdes aliviada de haber podido llegar a tiempo.

-Lo siento Arisa-chan jajaja que despiste el mío jajaja.- le dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Discúlpate.- le pidió Arisa volviendo al frente de Nanoha y Fate junto con la peli plateada que la tenia sujeta del brazo para no caerse.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo la joven con una reverencia.

-No te preocupes.- le respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias y siento las molestias causadas.- les dijo Arisa para después irse.

La peli plateada se despidió de ellas con la mano y Nanoha y Fate la imitaron.

-Sabes una cosa Fate-chan.- le dijo Nanoha.

-Di.- la incito a seguir.

-Casi por un momento te he visto en el suelo.- le explico la cobriza y la rubia frunció el ceño indignada.

-Pff…Nyahaha.- se rio Nanoha.

-Hmpf…- giro la cabeza para después voltearla poco a poco.- Jajaja.- río junto a Nanoha.

-¿Me podrías enseñar a patinar, Fate-chan?- le preguntó algo dudosa.

-Por mí no hay problema, lo que no te voy a enseñar es a frenar ya que ni yo misma lo sé hacer.- bromeo Fate.

-Okey.

Estuvieron a la pista hasta que sus estómagos se quejaron.

**(2:30 p.m)**

Como ya era muy tarde decidieron ir a comer algo por ahí, no sin antes pedirles permiso a sus familias las cuales aceptaron.

-¿Donde os apetece ir a comer?- preguntó Fate contenta de volver a poder andar sin tener que caerse.

-Mmm… Porque no vamos a ese mismo.- dijo Suzuka señalando el primero que vio que no era muy costoso.

El restaurante no era muy grande así que tampoco había tanta gente, lo que les gusto a Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka y Teana fueron los trajes de las camareras, las cuales consistían en una falda negra de encajes, una camiseta blanca de botones de manga larga junto con un chaleco rojo, a juego un lazo rojo de cuadros y unas medias blancas junto con unos zaparos negros.

Al entrar de seguida les atendieron llevándoles a una mesa de 8 personas, se sentaron y miraron que había en el menú.

Cuando vino la camarera tanto Nanoha como Fate se sorprendieron de ver quién era.

-Vaya que coincidencia.- les dijo la joven peli plateada con sorpresa.

-Si.- contestó la cobriza con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué queréis comer?- les preguntó amistosamente mientras buscaba un bolígrafo.

-¿Que nos recomiendas?- le respondió Fate con otra pregunta.

-Ah…etto…- se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¿Aya?- apareció la rubia por detrás de la susodicha posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Arisa vestía el traje de camarero masculino, consistía en una camiseta de botones blanca, encima un chaleco rojo cerrado con un botón amarillo, pantalones largos de color negro holgados y unos zapatos negros.

-Ah… etto… yo…- volvía a balbucear cosas inentendibles.

-Vaya ya empezamos.- Arisa le quito el bolígrafo y la libreta para atenderlas ella.-Si no sabéis que elegir os recomiendo que probéis los platos combinados, si no os satisface la idea aquí hacen las mejores costillas a la brasa y si no queréis nada de carne esta la ensalada.- les explico.

-Bien entonces yo quiero unas costillas.- dijo Carim.

-Que sean 3.- dijo Fate mirando la cara de Subaru que le decía todo.

-A mi ponme una ensalada. Por favor.- ordeno Nanoha.

-Yo quiero el 35 de los platos combinados.- le dijo Hayate.

-A mí el 17.- le entregó la carta Teana para que se la llevara.

La rubia de pelo corto vio que la chica peli morado aun no se decidía así que decidió esperar.

-Oye Aya cuanto tiempo te me vas a estar enganchando.- aprovecho para decirle eso a su amiga en voz baja ganándose un golpe de la chica.- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Arisa.

Hayate que se fijo en lo roja que estaba Suzuka le quito la carta y pidió por ella.

-Una ensalada por favor.- dijo entregándole la carta para que la dejara junto a las otras.

-Bien ¿y de beber?

-Agua.- respondió Nanoha por todas.

-Bien enseguida os lo traigo.- les dijo Arisa entregándole las cartas a la peli plateada mientras se guardaba el bolígrafo.

-Oy, oy. Tierra llamando a Suzuka. Oy. ¿Suzuka?- la llamó Hayate mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de la cara.

Algo en la mente de la peli morado hizo click haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-Estas muy rara.- le dijo Nanoha preocupada.

-No que va.- contestó Suzuka con un leve sonrojo.

Hayate que sospechaba algo le dijo algo a la oreja haciendo que se sonrojara aun más lo que hizo que la castaña confirmara sus sospechas.

-Siento la espera.- Arisa les entregó los platos a cada una junto con los vasos y la botella de agua.- Que lo disfrutéis.- les dijo retirándose.

Todas le agradecieron y después se dispusieron a comer, pidieron el postre, pagaron y se quedaron un rato charlando en la mesa.

Al poco rato salieron Arisa y Aya ya con sus ropas de calle se acercaron de nuevo para despedirse.

-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos.- les informó Arisa parándose al lado de la mesa.

-¿Ya os vais?- pregunto Nanoha.

-Sip nos vamos al templo que cerca hay un festival.- le contestó Aya agarrándose la brazo de la rubia.

-De veríamos ir también.- dijo Hayate animada.

-Sip.- asintieron todas menos Suzuka que permanecía callada.

-Si queréis podemos ir juntas.- propuso Aya.

-Si no es ningún problema, nos encantaría.- le sonreía amistosamente la cobriza.

Se levantaron y salieron del restaurante de camino Fate y Carim hablaron con Arisa descubriendo que esta también era hermafrodita y Nanoha junto con Hayate y más tarde Suzuka charlaron con Aya a una distancia prudencial de las tres rubias.

-Aya-chan ¿que sientes por Arisa-chan?- le preguntó Hayate sin rodeos.

-La amo.- le contestó dejando a la peli morado cabizbaja.- Como a una hermana. Es muy amable y protectora conmigo pero sé que lo hace porque me considera como a una hermana pequeña igual que yo a ella como a una hermana mayor.- siguió.

Suzuka dio un largo respiro de alivio al saber la respuesta.

-Qué bien ¿no?- la castaña le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Suzuka mientras le giñaba el ojo.

-Ánimos Suzuka-san.- le dijo Aya que se había dado cuenta de todo.- Un consejo, no pilla las indirectas.- eso hizo que Suzuka se sonrojara a full.

Con todo aclarado llegaron al templo y pasaron por un camino rodeado de arboles para llegar al festival que se encontraba al otro lado.

-Bien ya llegamos.- grito Subaru emocionada llevándose consigo a la peli naranja.

Nanoha, Hayate y después Aya se miraron con una mirada cómplice para empezar a llevarse gente con tal de dejar a solas a Arisa y Suzuka.

-Fate-chan, ven por aquí.- le llamó la cobriza cogiéndola del brazo para llevársela.

-Carim ven que te presentare a Aya-chan.- dijo la castaña empujando la fuera con ayuda de la peli plateada.

-Esp… ¿Aya?- intento llamarla Arisa sabiendo que la escuchaba perfectamente.

La joven se giro y disimuladamente le señalo detrás suyo mientras le giñaba un ojo.

Al principio la rubia no lo entendió hasta que se giro encarando a la peli morado.

-Vaya parece que nos dejaron tiradas. Jajaja.- dijo Arisa para iniciar una conversación con la chica.

-S-Sí eso parece. Jajaja.- le contesto nerviosa.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?

-No sé lo que quieras hacer tu, supongo.- le dijo en un hilito de voz.

-Suzuka ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Vamos.- dijo de sopetón la rubia tomándole de la mano para correr dentro de la multitud acción que hizo que Suzuka se sorprendiera.

* * *

La cobriza se llevo casi arrastras a la rubia que estaba desconcertada del todo.

-Fate-chan mira, mira.- le señaló un gran oso rosa de peluche.- Kawaii…

Fate dirigió la mirada al oso y después a la cobriza.

-Ey! Nanoha ¿que lo quieres?- pregunto Fate acercándose a la parada.

-N-no.- mintió intentando detener a la rubia que ya se dirigía a la parada.

-Buenas noches, veo que su novia quiere uno de estos ¿queréis probar?- preguntó el hombre de la parada haciendo que Nanoha se sonrojara.

-Claro cuántos son.- dijo ignorando lo dicho.

-Fate-chan.-Nanoha intento detenerla lo cual no funciono.

-3 dardos a 5 euros.

-Deme los.- dijo entregándole un billete de cinco.

-Fate…- le reprocho apenada.

-No te preocupes tu solo observa.- la calmo mientras cogía los dardos y se alejaba.

Tiro el dardo con un tiro perfecto impactando en el centro de la diana.

-Wow increíble.

-Habrá sido suerte muchos aciertan la primera.- les dijo hombre.

Fate dispuesta a que se tragara sus palabras tiro ambos dardos a la vez volviendo a acertar en el blanco dejando al hombre con la boca abierta.

-Fe-felicidades.- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Es este Nanoha?- le pregunto señalando el oso de peluche.

-Sip.- asintió asombrada.

El hombre bajo el gran oso rosa de peluche de arriba y se lo entrego a la cobriza.

-Muchas gracias Fate-chan.- le agradeció escondiendo media cara en el oso.

-No hay de que.- sonreía.- ¿Quieres ir a alguna parte en particular?- le pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella.

-Ninguno en particular.- dijo con un dedo en el mentón.

-En ese caso paseemos un rato.- dijo Fate tendiéndole la mano.- Seria un problema si te perdieras ¿no?- le sonrió, Nanoha se sonrojo pero acepto la mano tendida de la rubia mientras que con la otra abrazaba el gran oso de peluche.

* * *

-Esperad un momento, Hayate-chan, Aya-san.- les reclamó a ambas chicas que seguían empujándola.

-Aya-chan vayamos a la casa encantada.- le pedía Hayate ignorando los reclamos de la rubia.

-Eh pero es que…- le contestó no muy convencida.

-No te preocupes tenemos a Carim con nosotras.- la siguió animando.

Ambas pararon en seco y Carim que no se lo esperaba por poco que no se fue de morros contra el suelo.

-¿Carim-san si me pasara algo me… protegerías?- le pregunto Aya algo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos índices.

Carim al ver lo mona que se veía en ese momento la peli plateada se sonrojo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la castaña que se cruzo de brazos y giro la cabeza no queriendo saber nada.

-Ah… bueno… etto… Cl-Claro.- contesto Carim entre balbuceos.

-Gracias.- le dijo Aya para después colgársele del brazo.

Hayate ignorándolas siguió en dirección a la casa encantada importándole poco si le seguían o no. Carim se dio cuenta que se iba y la siguió en una distancia prudencial.

-Lo siento Carim-san.- le pidió disculpas por lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras iba soltando el agarre del brazo.- Es que estoy acostumbrada a aferrarme al brazo de Arisa-chan. Lo siento.- se volvió a disculpar.

-No te preocupes, no esculpa tuya si no mía. De momento dejemos que se calme.

Llegaron a la casa encantada con un silencio incomodo. Hayate se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas para obligarse a sonreír y se giro para encarar a las dos chicas que la seguían.

-Vaya parece que se tiene que entrar de dos en dos. Si me disculpáis.- dijo entrando primero.

-Espera. Hayate.- la llamo Carim.

La rubia miro un momento a Aya la cual asintió y después salió corriendo detrás de Hayate.

Hayate se maldijo de haber entrado sola ya que por fuera no lo aparentaba pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo.

Una puerta a su lado se fue abriendo poco a poco mientras ella retrocedía asustada, de pronto salió una mano ensangrentada y de pronto unos ojos rojizos aparecieron, el sujeto se iba aproximando peligrosamente.

La castaña en la oscuridad pudo distinguir las fauces con dientes afilados y colmillos ensangrentados, una gran cola larga acabada en un cuchillo y unas garras capaces de hacer trizas todo aquello que se le pusiera por delante. Hayate se cayó de culo asustada por lo que tenía delante.

Carim que iba caminando en busca de la castaña, abrió una puerta y lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, sin pensar corrió y se puso entre la bestia de colmillos ensangrentados y la castaña que al parecer estaba en shock, recibiendo ella el ataque de la bestia en la espalda.

Cogió a la castaña en brazos y empezó a correr en busca de una salida con la sangre brotando de su espalda. Por suerte consiguió salir con vida seguida del animal que en cuanto le tocaron la luz de la luna creció considerable mente, ante el jaleo la gente se acerco quedando atónitos al ver que tenían ante ellos.

Una bestia de morro alargado y delgado con dientes afilados, poderosas garras y cuerpo musculosa, una cola alargada acabada en un cuchillo, ojos rojizos y pequeños, con pelaje blanco alrededor del cuello todo el abdomen grisáceo protegido por una dura coraza, cuerpo azul fuerte con relevos azul celeste y de una altura de más de 10 metros.

Carim ida de todos sus sentidos se dedico a salir de ahí en busca de Fate, a pocos metros de ella pudo encontrar la y corrió con sus últimas fuerzas hacia ella.

Carim dejo a la castaña en el suelo y empezó a tambalearse perdiendo el conocimiento.

-**¡CARIM!**- gritó Fate después de la susodicha se desplomara y quedara inconsciente.

En seguida Subaru llego al lado de Fate con dificultad ya que todo el mundo entro en pánico después de ver a la bestia.

El animal emitió un aullido a la luna y todo se volvió un caos.

Más tarde aparecieron Suzuka junto a Arisa y Aya. Los coches de policía no se hicieron esperar el primero en salir fue un hombre castaño.

-¡Papa!- grito Nanoha entre sollozos.

El susodicho se giro a ver quien lo llamaba viendo a una de las únicas personas que no quería que estuviera en ese preciso instante.

-¡Nanoha!- grito Shiro preocupado.

Otro aullido salió del monstruo.

Y Shamal y Signum aparecieron a su lado.

-¡Shamal!- grito Fate cargando a Carim en la espada.

La sanador se quedo horrorizada al ver las marcas del animal en la espalda de Carim que al parecer sufría, puso sus manos disimuladamente encima se la espalda sin tocarla y empezó la curación.

Hayate volvió del shock posando la vista en la rubia que le había salvado de una muerte segura.

Arisa junto con Subaru lograron escabullirse, se metieron en el bosque y empezaron a correr hasta llegar detrás de la bestia.

-Así que tú también eres una de los nuestros ¿no es así?- le pregunto Subaru invocando su magia azul.

-Sorprendida.- le contesto haciendo lo mismo que la peli azul, rodeada de un aura rojo.

-Puede. Que acabamos con esto.- le dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a un amarillo, delante de ella empezó a salir un círculo mágico azul celeste.

-Encantada.- le apareció el mismo círculo con la diferencia de que era rojo.

-1…

-2…

Ambas alargaron su mano para lanzar un rayo que impacto justo a la espalda del animal, donde había menos protección. En él se formo un agujero y poco después se convirtió en polvo, rápidamente las dos chicas volvieron al grupo como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejándose caer en el suelo agotadas del cansancio.

Shiro llamo a una ambulancia y rápidamente se llevaron a la rubia junto a Hayate y Shamal.

-Seguid buscando pistas de lo que acaba de ocurrir.- les ordeno Shiro para después ir a abrazar a su hija que estaba asustada por lo que había pasado.

Arisa estuvo abrazando a la peli morada que estaba muerta de miedo al igual que Teana, que estaba en el suelo junto a la peli azul que seguía sudando la gota gorda medio jadeando, y Nanoha que estaba junto a su padre.

Fate se concentró en la charla telepática que tenia con Signum.

**-"Como a podido aparecer justamente hoy un animal de ese tamaño, por poco no lo contamos."-** se quejo Fate.

**-"Si la única que ha salido muy mal es Carim y los que estaban en esa caseta."- **le explico Signum.

**-"Fate tengo que hablar contigo."- **dijo una voz familiar.

Fate se giro sorprendida al ver a la persona que pudo entrar en su conversación telepática.

**-"Arisa."**

**-"Hay, pasado mañana yo y Aya ingresaremos en vuestro instituto. Pienso que nos será más fácil el comunicarnos si estamos cerca. ¿Qué te parece?"- **le explico Arisa su idea.

**-"Me parece bien, estoy contigo, yo también pienso lo mismo."-** le respondió.

**-"Genial."**

**-"Arisa cuando estuvo contigo Subaru ¿entro en su fase instintiva?"-** le pregunto temerosa.

**-"Si te refieres a que los ojos se le cambiaron de color y hablaba más agresivamente, entonces sí."-** le contestó sin saber el porqué de la pregunta.

**-"Me lo imagine. Ahora entiendo que este en el suelo jadeando."-**

**-"¿Que quieres decir? Espera no será que aun no puede controlar su fase instintiva."-** intuyo Arisa.

**-"Diste en el clavo y no solo ella. Según me dijo Carim yo tampoco puedo."- **respondió apenada.

-Ya llame a vuestros padres diciéndoles que estáis bien.- enseguida os llevaremos con ellos.

Miro a las otras chicas que le eran desconocidas aun cuando iba a decir algo Signum se apresuro a hablar.

-No se preocupe señor yo me encargo personalmente de que lleguen sanas y a salvo a sus respectivas casas.- dijo con firmeza.

-Bien entonces te las encargo pero quiero que nos acompañe hasta la salida.- dijo por precaución.

-No se preocupe así será.

Antes de despedirse Nanoha tuvo la necesidad de abrazar a Fate esta noto el abrazo correspondiéndole diciéndole que todo saldría bien. Se separaron y la rubia le entrego el gran oso de peluche rosa que había ganado para ella.

Suzuka se separo de Arisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla para entrar en el coche de policía.

Teana preocupada abrazo a Subaru que aun seguía jadeando en el suelo.

-Gracias Tea.- le agradeció Subaru débilmente.

Teana se separo con la preocupación a flor de piel y se subió al coche.

-Vamos.- les ordeno Signum cargando a Subaru.

-¿Aya te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Arisa.

-Si no te preocupes.

Se fueron al aparcamiento seguidas de cerca por el coche de policía donde iban las otras tres chicas. Signum saco las llaves de la furgoneta y empezó a meter a gente dentro. Subió al asiento del conductor y empezó a conducir por las carreteras seguidas del coche de policía del padre de Nanoha.

-¿A dónde queréis que os lleve?- preguntó Signum con los ojos puesto en la carretera.

-Bueno a nosotras nos gustaría ir a ver a Carim pero en el estado que se encuentra Subaru… No lo tengo muy claro.- contestó Aya.

-Signum pon rumbo al hospital donde se llevaron a Carim.- le dijo Arisa.- Ahí hay una doctora llamada Sachie Ishida. Ella es de los nuestros es quien nos ayuda a Aya.- les explico.

-Bien en ese caso rumbo al hospital.- dijo Signum.

En un cruce antes de llegar al centro de Uminari se dirigió a la izquierda para dirigirse al Hospital.

Llegaron y Signum se quedo junto a Subaru mientras que Aya, Fate y Arisa se dirigían a la sala de espera donde estaban Shamal y supuestamente Hayate.

Entraron a la sala observando a la castaña que estaba dormida con marcas en la cara de haber llorado a mares recargada en Shamal que les giñaba el ojo y les hacia guardar silencio.

El doctor de la operación de Carim entro por la puerta despertando a la castaña.

- Wolkenritter-san.

-Sí.

-Vengo a decir que la operación ha ido muy bien y que en breves despertara. Por el momento lo mejor sería que se quedara aquí hasta recuperarse. En media hora podrán entrar a verla si desean.- les informo retirándose.

A Hayate se le saltaron las lágrimas de alegría al saber que ya estaba fuera de peligro.

* * *

-Nakajima-san ya puede pasar.- le llamaron desde recepción y con ayuda de Signum pudo andar.

Al entrar la doctora cerró la puerta con llave y le hizo señas a la peli rosa para que la estirara en la camilla.

-Venimos de parte de Arisa-san.- le dijo Signum.

-Ya veo de Bunnings-san entonces también son…- dejo la respuesta al aire por si las moscas.

-Si doctora somos Hanyou.- completó la frase.

-Está bien me podría explicar que ha pasado y de que youkai deriva.- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la peli azul que estaba toda roja y sudada.

-Nakajima-san es medio perro. Ya le paso en otras ocasiones, a veces entra en su instinto animal y consume demasiado poder para cuando vuelve queda agotada.

-¿Sabe controlarse al entrar en instinto animal?

-No doctora.- contestó Signum.

-No te preocupes parece que solo ha pillado un resfriado, normalmente se debe al cansancio físico. ¿Hizo mucho deporte?- preguntó sentándose en la silla para teclear un par de cosas en la pantalla que hizo aparecer con la magia.

-Si.- le respondía sin ir más allá de lo que debería contar.

-Bien solo necesita descansar durante tres días mientras toma esta medicina, le ayudara a relajarse. ¿Tiene en su casa?- le pregunto enseñándole el holograma de la caja de medicinas.

-Sí doctora.

-Bien esto es todo y… saluden a Bunnings-san de mi parte.- dijo.

-Lo haré. Muchas gracias.- contesto cargándose a Subaru en la espalda.

* * *

**(Domingo, 3 a.m.)**

-Hayate-chan entra tu primera.- le dijo Fate.

-P-pero es que…- le respondió nerviosa.

-Está bien Hayate, ¿o es que no quieres ser la primera a quien vea cuando despierte?- le pregunto Arisa.

-Muchas gracias.- se lo agradeció entrando a la habitación.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a la rubia que aun estaba dormida por los tranquilizantes y rozo sus dedos contra la mejilla de esta.

Carim poco a poco empezó a recobrar la conciencia, al principio de abrir los ojos pudo ver borroso hasta que parpadeo un par de veces viendo a Hayate que se tapaba la boca con una mano y le salían lagrimas de los ojos.

De pronto estallo con un llanto en el pecho de Carim mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano.

Cuando las cosas se fueron calmando entraron las demás que estaban fuera.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Arisa con suavidad.

-Mucho mejor.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Al poco rato Carim se volvió a dormir mientras Hayate en todo momento le tenía agarrada la mano.

-Lo mejor será que alguien se quede aquí a vigilar.- comentó Signum que cargaba con la peli azul la cual dormía profundamente.

Hayate iba a levantar la mano pero fue interrumpida por Shamal.

-Hayate lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa de seguro que tu familia está preocupada por ti.- le dijo la sanadora.- Me voy a quedar yo, cuando estés mejor podrás volver Hayate.

-Está bien.- contestó resignada.

Signum junto con todas las chicas que estaban cansadas, cogió y dejo a Hayate junto a su prima Reinforce la cual esperaba la llegada de la castaña en la puerta de la casa.

Volvió a montarse en la furgoneta y condujo hasta el garaje del bloque, donde se encontró con Ginga y Arf que esperaban preocupadas.

Signum bajo y despertó a Arisa y Fate cogió a Subaru y le explico a las chicas que estaban delante suyo lo que había pasado, Ginga tomo a su hermana pequeña y se la llevo a su apartamento.

-Arisa mejor que descanséis aquí, ya es muy tarde para os lleve a vuestra casa.- les explico Signum y Arisa asintió agradecida.

-Ven vamos a mi apartamento tengo dos camas de sobra *bostezo*- bostezó Fate somnolienta.

La rubia de pelo corto cargo en brazos a la peli plateada y la llevo hasta el apartamento y la deposito en la cama. Después Fate le mostro la suya y se puso a dormir sin cambiarse ni nada al igual que Fate que nada más entrar se estiro en su cama y se durmió.

* * *

**(Domingo, 10 a.m.)**

La cobriza que hacia unas horas había llegado junto a su padre, al llegar a su habitación se desplomo en ella y se durmió enseguida. Se acordó de que vendría Yuuno a buscarla lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia después de lo que había pasado en el festival.

Cogió su celular y marco el numero del chico, se lo puso a la oreja y espero a que este contestara.

-¿Nanoha?- preguntó el chaval a la otra línea.

-Buenos días Yuuno. Bueno solo llamaba para decirte que si podríamos quedar otro día, es que no me encuentro muy bien.- le ponía de excusa.

-Claro, bueno en realidad solo quería entregarte un libro que le podía ayudar a tu padre en sus investigaciones, si no te importa ¿podría pasarme por tu casa a entregártelo?

-Claro si solo es eso.

-Vale enseguida voy para ya.- dijo colgando.

Nanoha se volvió a estirar en su cama a esperar a que su amigo viniera a traerle el libro.

Ding… Dong…

-Sera el.- dijo levantándose de la cama.

Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el cara hurón.

-Hola Yuuno-kun.- le saludo sin mucho ánimo.

-Toma es un libro que habla sobre una guerra que ocurrió hace muchos años, también habla sobre criaturas sobre naturales.- le entrego un tocho de libro para después volver a irse.

Nanoha entro de nuevo en su casa subió por las escaleras y deposito el libro sobre la mesa para después volverse a dormir.

* * *

**(Domingo, 1 a.m.)**

**-Bloque Harlaown-**

Fate junto con Arisa y Aya las cuales recién se habían despertado, se sentaron en el sofá para poder hablar y ponerse al día, Fate les explico todo lo que sabía y viceversa.

-*bostezo* Aun me parece increíble que el youkai atacara con tantas personas.- comento Fate.

-Sip parece que se están descontrolando *bostezo*- contestó Arisa.

-Tendremos que aparcar de momento el asunto de Nagoya.- pensó soltando un gran suspiro.

-Sí, ahora mismo con Carim en el hospital y con Subaru enferma no creo que podamos hacer nada al respecto.- dijo Arisa imitando a la otra rubia.

-Lo que me preocupa es que solo sea el comienzo *suspiro* dos ataques en un día y dos bajas en un día.- dijo la rubia preocupada.

-Aniki.- grito el hurón que ya se había despertado.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el joven Hasegawa.

-Ah Kero, buenos días.

-Kawaii.- intervino Aya cogiendo al hurón en brazos.

La joven de ojos esmeraldas se golpeo en la frente por la acción de su amiga y Fate rió ante la situación.

-Aya!- riño Arisa.

-Ah! Lo siento mucho.- dijo volviendo a la realidad, soltando al animal que por poco muere asfixiado.

-No tiene importancia.- le respondió Kero entre jadeos.

-Jajajaja.- rieron a la vez las dos rubias.

Y solo Arisa se llevo un golpe en las costillas de la peli plateada que estaba roja de la vergüenza.

El día lo pasaron hablando y jugando en su forma animal, Arisa cambió de forma y en su lugar apareció un zorro de pelaje anaranjado de paras negra y cambiando de color sus ojos a unos verdes eléctrico.

Después fue Aya cambio a un zorro blanco como la nieve de ojos violáceos.

Esperaron a que llegara Arf para que preparara la comida invitando a los dos zorros que se lo agradecieron.

* * *

**Fate:** Kai este Chapter se te fue de las manos ¿Verdad? (u¬¬)

**Yo: **Algo así (u.u)

**Nanoha: **Ánimos Kai (^.^)

**Yo: **Arigatou Nanoha.

Bueno queridos lectores me despido. De la próxima actualización... seguramente tardara ya que tengo muy cerca el examen de recuperación. Aprovechare mis días libres para avanzar pero no os prometo nada.


	5. Culpable

**N/A: **Ya estoy de nuevo con otra actualización ¿Como les ha ido? Bueno ya hasta después del día 3 de Septiembre no voy a actualizar nada. Bueno os informo que a partir de aquí voy a centrarme mas en el Nanofate ya que me da la sensación de que hay mas HayaCarim que Nanofate (¬¬) lo siento por los que les gusta Carim (u.u), bueno al menos eso intentare ya veremos como sale.

-"Pensamientos"-

**-"Telepatía en negrita"-****  
**

**(Tiempo)**

**Disclaimer: **Como sabrán Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes inventados.

* * *

**(Lunes, 7:15 a.m.)**

**-Casa Bunnings-**

La rubia ya con su uniforme masculino puesto, espero recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados esperando a que su amiga la peli plateada se acabara de vestir para ir a por Fate y a por Subaru si se encontraba mejor.

-Aya que llegaremos tarde.- le advirtió desde la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy solo un minuto más.- le contestó Aya desde su habitación.

-Are, are.- dio un gran suspiro.- Me voy.- aviso Arisa desde la puerta.

Aya solo necesito de esas dos palabras para apresurarse y salir por la puerta de la habitación pensando que la rubia ya se había ido.

-¿Que vamos?- preguntó la rubia abriendo uno de los ojos que tenía cerrados.

-Me engañaste.- le recrimino Aya indignada hinchando los cachetes.

-No me culpes siempre caes en la misma trampa.- dijo Arisa restando le importancia y saliendo por la puerta.

Aya estuvo todo el tramo de casa de Arisa hasta el bloque de Fate agarrada del brazo de la joven que traía una cara neutral.

**-Bloque Testarossa-**

Fate se dedico a encender el televisor y ver las noticias por si le daban más pistas de lo que sucedió el sábado, dando con ella subió el volumen del televisor.

Su prima que pasaba por ahí se paró a ver lo que tenía tan interesada a su prima.

_**-Nos informan que el sábado en el festival que se celebraba al lado del templo de Uminari de repente apareció un ser de garras poderosas y colmillos ensangrentados y tal como vino se desvaneció. Muchas de las personas han resultado heridas y más de 20 han muerto. Con nosotros tenemos al jefe de la policía que nos contara lo ocurrido.**_

_**-Muchas gracias. Estamos investigando el caso y creemos haber dado con el supuesto culpable de lo ha estado ocurriendo estos últimos meses. Por precaución les pedimos que no salgan de casa por la noche.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Takamachi-san y pasamos al estudio.**_

Click.

-Están perdiendo el tiempo, por más que busquen no encontraran nada son expertos en no dejar ni rastro, bueno al menos los más experimentados.- dijo Fate apagando el televisor.

-Ey! ¿Ese no era el padre de… Takamachi Nanoha?- pregunto Arf.

-Sí lo es.- respondió recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

-No saben donde se meten.- comentó Arf secamente.

Ambas volvieron a sus cosas, Fate se levanto del sofá y se fue a ver qué tal estaba la peli azul.

Iba abrir la puerta cuando el timbre sonó, abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose a Subaru con la misma cara de felicidad de siempre.

-Ohayo!- saludó con la mano en alto.

-Nadie diría que ayer estuviste enferma.- se mofo Fate cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Gin-nee me dijo que mañana Carim ya podrá volver a casa.

-Ya veo eso es bueno.

Ambas chicas bajaron por las escaleras encontrándose con Aya y Arisa.

-Ohayo.- saludaron Fate y Subaru.

-Ohayo.- respondieron.

-Subaru-chan ¿te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto Aya que seguía apegada a la rubia.

-Mejor que nunca.- contesto guiñándole un ojo mientras hacia el símbolo de la victoria.

-Me alegro.- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno vamos que se nos ara tarde.- les corto Arisa reemprendiendo el camino.

-Aguafiestas.- le reprocho Aya.

Continuaron charlando de camino al instituto. Aya y Subaru se aliaron para avergonzar a la rubia de pelo corto, al llegar Fate y Subaru las condujeron al salón donde les tocaba que por surte era el mismo que ellas.

-Bien ya llegamos y mira justo a tiempo él es el profesor.- les informo Fate haciendo gestos con la cabeza para que se fijaran bien.

-Nos vemos en nada.- dijo Subaru entrando en el salón.

-Sensei.- llamó Fate.

-¿Sí que pasa Testarossa-san?- le preguntó acercándose a las chicas.

-Etto… Ellas son Arisa-san y Aya-san son las nuevas alumnas.- les presentó al profesora.

-Ya veo, ya me informaron sobre Bunnings-san y Hakase-san. Muchas gracias Testarossa-san ya me encargo del resto.- le agradeció el profesor.

Fate entro dejando a las dos jóvenes junto al profesor.

-Ohayo Nanoha, Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan, Teana.- les saludo Fate con una mano.

-Ohayo Fate-chan.- respondieron al saludo.

Hayate se veía decaída sentada en el pupitre vacio que había al lado de Suzuka, Nanoha y Suzuka intentaban animarla mientras Teana le preguntaba a Subaru que tal estaba.

El profesor entro a clase y carraspeo para que todos atendieran volvieran a sus sitios, enseguida todos callaron y volvieron a sus respectivos pupitres.

-Bien, se que hace poco tuvimos nuevas compañeras, todo esto ha sido muy repentino pero volvéis a tener a dos nuevas compañeras.- les explico.- Pasad por favor.- les pidió a las chicas que estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando entraron dejaron sorprendidas a la cobriza, la peli naranja, a la castaña y a la peli morada que traía un leve sonrojo a las mejillas. Las otras dos que lo sabían les dedicaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ya que Aya no se despego ni un momento de la espalda de Arisa.

Arisa miro al profesor y este asintió en respuesta.

-Me llamo Arisa Bunnings, es un placer.- se presento haciendo un reverencia dejando al descubierto a una muy sonrojada Aya.

**-"Aya"-** la tranquilizo Arisa.

**-"Aya-chan"- **le ayudaron Fate y Subaru que seguían con la sonrisa en la cara.

La peli plateada cerró las ojos y cogió una bocanada de aire para después soltarlo, abrió los ojos y se dirigió a toda la clase.

-Me llamo Hakase Aya, espero que nos llevemos bien.- se presento imitando a la rubia.

Fate empezó aplaudir seguida de Subaru y las chicas y más tarde toda la clase.

-Un gusto Hakase-san, Bunnings-san.- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Es un placer.

Ambas chicas levantaron las cabezas con una sonrisa indescriptible en sus rostros les agradecieron a sus compañeros que aplaudieron más fuerte.

-Muy bien.- les cortó el profesor.- Bunnings-san puedes ponerte entre de Testarossa-san y Tsukimura-san y en cuanto a Hakase-san puede sentarse delante al lado de Yagami.

Ambas se fueron a sus asientos asignados dando comienzo a las clases.

En medio de estas se podía ver a la peli plateada y a la peli azul dormidas del todo encima de sus pupitres, si hubiera estado Carim no hubiese dudado en molestarlas mentalmente.

Tanto Arisa como Suzuka de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas para después desviarlas sonrojándose en el acto.

La campana del almuerzo sonó y todo el grupito incluyendo a las dos chicas nuevas se fueron a comer al jardín trasero, al entrar Fate, Aya y Arisa se quedaron asombradas por lo espacioso y tranquilo que se veía el jardín. Lo que les preocupo fue que Hayate no dijo nada ni bromeo siquiera dejando un silencio sepulcral donde solo se podía oír la comida ser triturada.

-Hayate-chan.- la llamó Fate cansada del silencio.

La nombrada levanto la cabeza para ver quien la llamaba, viendo a la rubia de pie delante de ella, la cual cogía móvil y tecleaba algunos números.

Piiip…

En seguida comunico y Fate se lo paso a la castaña que lo acepto dudosa.

-¿Alo, Fate?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Hayate se congelo un momento al oír la voz de la chica rubia.

-Mmm… que raro…- dijo Carim que no escuchaba respuesta alguna.

Un sentimiento cálido y agradable invadió el corazón de la castaña.

-Jijiji.-Hayate intento ahogar sus risas.

Todas a su alrededor volvieron a sonreír al ver que volvía a ser la Hayate de siempre. La castaña se levanto dejando la lonchera a un lado y se alejo del grupo.

-…-…-…-…-

-Arigato Fate-chan.- dijo Nanoha.

-Simplemente me mal acostumbrasteis a las bromas de Hayate y ahora me mata el silencio.- mintió Fate avergonzada.

-Hay, hay.- le contesto la cobriza levantándose del suelo y acercándose para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Fate hasta el último momento miro a la cobriza sin saber las intenciones que tenía hasta que le planto aquel beso en la mejilla, se sonrojo mientras Nanoha sonreía por lo tierna que se veía la rubia que no paraba de tartamudear.

-Kawai.- le dijo Nanoha.

-…-…-…-…-

La rubia al oír la risa ahogada de la castaña decidió gastarle una broma.

-Bueno como no contesta nadie voy a tener que colgar.- dijo con maldad.

-Espera un momento…- se apresuro a decir Hayate.

-…

-…Carim!- la llamó.

-…Pff…

-Hmm…- dijo Hayate extrañada.

-…Pff… Jajajaja.- se oyeron las carcajadas de la rubia.

-Esp… te estabas burlando de mí.- le recrimino Hayate roja.

-Jajajaja.- se oía que la rubia se reía aun más fuerte.

-Carim.- le dijo hinchando los cachetes.

-Carim que te vas a caer de la cama.- se oía la voz de una mujer que le advertía.

Fue en vano ya que al instante cayo haciendo un gran estruendo.

**¡POOOM!**

-¿Carim?- pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-Auch… Que daño.- se quejo la rubia que se estaba sobando la cabeza.

-Oye que mañana puedas ir al instituto no es razón suficiente para volverte a lesionar.- le dijo la mujer con sarcasmo en su voz.

Hayate al oír que mañana ya estaría Carim en el instituto, se alegro enormemente.

-Arf la próxima que me veas que me voy a caer avisa antes, no cuando ya estoy cayendo.- se quejo Carim que aun estaba en el suelo.

-Jajajaja.- esta vez fue Hayate la que rio interrumpiendo.

-Hayate.- le reclamo la chica que seguía en el suelo con el móvil a un lado.

-Perdón, perdón. Pff jajaja.- dijo entre risas.

-Bueno parece que el secreto fue revelado.

-Hm… eso parece.- le contestó una ya animada castaña.

-En ese caso… nos vemos mañana.- se despedía Carim.

-Hasta mañana.- respondió Hayate.

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo, Hayate con sus ánimos de siempre renovados le entrego el móvil a la rubia y se lo agradeció.

Las clases pasaron con total normalidad, en los descansos de entre clase y clase Hayate volvía a gastarles bromas a sus amigas haciéndolas sonrojar. Las clases dieron a su fin todas salieron para volver a sus casas, las primeras en despedirse fueron Arisa, Aya y Suzuka y más tarde Hayate y Nanoha, que antes de irse le dio las gracias a la rubia por haberle cambiado el animo a su amiga que estaba dando brincos.

Se despidieron retomando su camino.

**-Bloque Testarossa-**

Carim y Arf llegaron después de salir del hospital entrando al apartamento de la peli roja.

-Ya sabes, te quedaras a dormir aquí hasta que Shamal diga lo contrario.- le dijo Arf.

Carim asintió mientras entraba en el apartamento. Kero que estaba en el sofá se levanto y se subió al respaldo del sofá para ver quién era.

-Kero ¿verdad?- le preguntó Carim acercándose al joven hurón.

-Hay Hasegawa Kero.- le respondió Kero en pose militar.

-Encantada Carim Gracia.- le tendió la mano divertida y este respondió.

Kero asintió y le sonrió amigablemente.

-Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, ¿te importa?- le comento Carim sentándose en el sofá.

-No que va. Dispara.- le contesto Hasegawa mirándola con curiosidad.

-Primera. ¿Por qué le llamas aniki a Fate?

-Mmm… No lo sé.- se lo pensó cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza.- Como decirlo… simplemente tuve ganas de llamarle así. ¿Por?- le respondió.

-Ah solo es pura curiosidad, no me hagas mucho caso.

-Ok.-le dijo.- ¿Y la segunda?- inquirió curioso moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

-Ah sí ¿Cómo conseguiste venir a este mundo?

-Ah pues porque papa y mama hicieron…- le explico con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Un momento! No me refería a eso.- le interrumpió roja como un tomate.- M-Me refería a como conseguiste venir al mundo humano si las normas dicen que los menores de 10 lo tienen absolutamente prohibido.- le explico nerviosa.- Además que yo sepa solo están las puertas arcaicas para pasar de un mundo a otro.- añadió.

-Existe otra forma más antigua de pasar de un mundo a otro sin que los youkai puedan interferir.- le respondió.

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo nunca he oído nada sobre otro método.- le dijo confusa.

-Es normal solo unos pocos la conocen. A mí me lo explico mi padre.- dijo.- Muchos lo llaman portal de las razas pero creo que tiene otro nombre. Lo bueno es que esta fijo en un mismo sitio y lo malo es que solo los días que de luna nueva se abre el portal, ya que el poder demoniaco se debilita o eso es lo que me contaba papa.- informo.

-"Ya veo cada mes más o menos se abre el portal."- pensó Carim.- Arigato Kero eso ha sido de gran ayuda.- le dijo revolviéndole el pelaje de la cabeza.

-…-…-…-…-

Cuando Fate regreso al apartamento se encontró a una loba de pelaje amarillento jugando con el hurón de ojos azulados.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó dirigiéndose a los dos animales.

-Genial aquí jugando.- contesto Carim meneando la cola.

-Hola aniki.- le saludo Kero.

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo.

Fate le entrego la faena que pusieron los profesores para que se lo guardara, se fue por el pasillo para tomar un baño y ponerse el pijama.

Al acabar del baño enseguida vinieron a cenar Signum, Shamal, Ginga y Subaru.

-Carim enséñame la cicatriz un momento.- le pidió Shamal.

Carim asintió mientras Shamal le levantaba la camiseta. Cuatro líneas paralelas deformes aparecieron, las cuales iban desde el comienzo del brazo izquierdo cruzando en diagonal por la espalda, acabando un poco más de la mitad de la espalda.

-¿Cómo lo ves?- pregunto Carim preocupada.

-No te preocupes, al menos podrás alardear de que tienes una cicatriz igual como lo hace Signum con las suyas.- bromeo Shamal.

-Shamal.- se quejo la nombrada avergonzada.

Todas rieron y más de una se gano una mirada asesina por parte de la peli rosa.

Carim se llevo a Shamal a la terraza para hablar a solas.

-Shamal tengo que pedirte que busques información sobre una cosa.- le pido Carim dejando a la sanadora algo curiosa.

-Dime.

- Sobre el portal de las razas.- le dijo confidencialmente.

En ese momento la peli rosa se asomo por la galería, escuchando las últimas palabras dichas.

-¿Como sabes sobre el portal?- inquirió Signum en un tono autoritario, asustando a su esposa y a la chica.

-Kero me hablo sobre el portal.- le respondió temerosa.

-Os aconsejo que no perdáis el tiempo con estupideces y empecéis a centraros en él porque estamos aquí.- le sermoneo con tono molesto.

-Signum!- riño Shamal preocupada por Carim que había bajado la cabeza.

Un profundo suspiro salió de la peli rosa, se acerco a las chicas y se resolgó en el barandal del balcón y bajo la cabeza, su flequillo le tapo los ojos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo.- Pero hacedme caso y por el momento no os involucréis, es lo mejor.- le pidió.- Cuando llegue el momento os lo diré.- añadió.

Carim asintió no muy convencida y se fue dejando a solas a ambas felinas.

**(Al día siguiente)**

**-Casa Bunnings-**

Los primeros rayos de sol incidieron en la habitación despertando a una rubia de pelo corto que dormía tranquilamente, poco a poco fue abriendo los parpados dejándose ver sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Notando algo pesado en su brazo izquierdo giro la cabeza encontrándose a pocos centímetros de los labios de su amiga. Sonrojándose a full intento apartarse pero unas manos suaves se lo impidieron, ojos cafés se abrieron y una sonrisa maliciosa se dejo ver en la peli plateada, esta se acercaba peligrosamente mientras se relamía los labios. Arisa estaba de los nervios, roja como un tomate y con la boca abierta intentando articular palaba, ya a un milímetro de que sus labios se rozaran Aya cambio la dirección del beso dándole uno en el puente de la nariz. La rubia se quedo aturdida en su cama mientras Aya le dedicaba una sonrisa picara para después levantarse e irse a su cuarto dejando a la rubia bien despierta con los ojos abiertos de par en par con el sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Aya ya cambiada se asomo a la puerta de la habitación de Arisa que seguía en la misma posición que la había dejado antes de irse.

-Arisa.-la llamó.- Levántate o es que quieres dejar a Suzuka-chan esperando. Pobre la dejaras esperando con el frio que hace.- dijo sabiendo que ante esto reaccionaria.

Un click sonó en la mente de la rubia se giro lentamente y miro el reloj… menos cuarto.

-Aya porque no me avisaste.- le grito Arisa corriendo de un lado al otro de la habitación preparando todo.

-Lo hice.- contestó siguiendo con la vista a su amiga.-Que te vas a cambiar delante de mi.- la paró viendo que se desabrochaba la camisa del pijama.

-Claro que no, ya lárgate.- le grito dándose cuenta de la situación.

Arisa hecho a patadas a la peli plateada que se reía a más no poder.

-Me adelanto Arisa-chan.- anuncio Aya saliendo por la puerta.

En un tiempo record consiguió vestirse, coger la maleta, llevarse una tostada a la boca y salir corriendo en dirección a la mansión de Suzuka.

**(Mansión Tsukimura, 7:40 a.m.)**

-Suzuka ojou-sama. Aya ojou-sama ha venido a por usted.- le aviso una chica de pelo azulado largo y ojos violetas.

-Gracias Farin-chan.- le agradeció cogiendo sus cosas.

Bajo por las escaleras y salió de la casa encontrándose con la peli plateada a la otra punta del jardín donde la primera puerta.

-Ohayo Aya-chan.- la saludo educadamente mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de sí.

-Ohayo. ¿Vamos?- pregunto Aya.

-¿Eh y Arisa-chan?- dijo al notar que faltaba alguien.

-En seguida vendrá armando jaleo no te preocupes.- le respondió despreocupadamente.

Dicho y hecho, a lo lejos se veía a la rubia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con la tostada a medio comer, pegando un frenazo a unos pocos metros de las chicas para acabar al lado de ellas.

-Aya que significa lo de esta mañana.- le preguntó Arisa comiéndose la torrada en dos bocados a toda prisa, atragantándose con el último trozo. Tuvo que darse golpes al pecho mientras tragaba pesado para después soltar en un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Ah que te refieres al beso o a que me metí en tu cama a altas horas de mañana?- le preguntó con una sonrisa picara haciendo que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

La peli morado se sonrojo y a la vez se sintió triste ante lo dicho por la peli plateada.

-Ambas cosas.- le incriminó Arisa con el sonrojo en la cara.

-Que tiene de malo un beso en el puente de la nariz.- contesto volviéndole a sacar los colores a la rubia.

Suzuka al oír que solo fue en el puente de la nariz dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

-De todo menos bueno.- le casi grito apuntándola con el dedo índice.

-¿Eh porque?- se hizo la inocente.- ¿Es que querías que te lo diera otra persona?- le soltó con una sonrisa gatuna.

Tanto Suzuka como Arisa se sonrojaron a full y Aya se carcajeo por la situación tan comprometedora que metió a la rubia.

-Ah mi-mira qué hora es si no corremos llegaremos tarde.- evadió la pregunta.

-Ha-Hay.- Suzuka le dio la razón con tal de salir de ese bochornoso momento.

**-"Bonita forma de evadir mi pregunta."-** le dijo Aya aun con la sonrisa gatuna

**-"Cierra el pico."- **le mandó Arisa

-"¿Cómo puede ser tan tímida y a la vez tan desvergonzada?"- se preguntó Arisa corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clase, seguida de Aya que había tomado de la mano a la peli morada que seguía avergonzada.

-…-…-…-…-

**-Bloque Testarossa-**

Fate intentaba despertar a Carim sin éxito alguno, suspiro y utilizo su as en la manga.

Se acerco a la oreja y le susurro al oído -Carim, Hayate-chan te está esperando fuera.

Fate por acto reflejo se aparto evitando que chocaran ella y la otra rubia que se levanto al instante, hecho a patadas de la habitación a Fate y se cambio en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Donde?- preguntó Carim asomando la cabeza por el corredor donde estaba Fate sentada en el suelo desconcertada de como acabo en el corredor.

-Tiempo record 17 segundos.- pensó Fate en voz alta.

Carim se dio cuenta de que había sido engañada, cogió sus cosas volvió a pararse delante de su líder que estaba aterrada por el aura negra que empezaba a salir de su camarada.

-¡Como te atreves!- grito Carim asustando a todo dios que estuviera por el barrio.

-Adios.- se despidió corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas y el sello.

Cogió sus cosas y salió sin menguar la velocidad siendo perseguida por Carim, en ese momento agradeció de que Carim llevara su sello encima de no haberlo tenido la hubiera pilla do en menos que canta un gallo.

(**N/A: **Bueno ya saben Carim puede quitarse el sello cuando quiera mientras que Fate no XD.)

Cerca del instituto, ambas rubias seguían corriendo sin disminuir la velocidad.

-No escapes! Rubia del demonio!- grito Carim sabiendo que eso le molestaría.

-Que no me llames así.- se quejo vislumbrando a las tres chicas a pocos metros delante de ella.- Además tú también eres rubia.- le recalco Fate.

-¿Y que con eso?- contesto sin saber que contestarle.

-¿Y a mí me lo preguntas? Se supone que la inteligente eres tú no yo.- le reclamo desentendiéndose del asunto.

-Serás…- amenazo.

-Seré que!?- reto para contestarse ella misma.- Una bola de pelos de cuatro patas, cola y orejas.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Fate a pocos centímetros de el trió de chicas que se habían girado por el jaleo, se dispuso a saltar ya que no le daba tiempo a frenar, dando un gran salto pasando por encima de la castaña la cual estaba en medio para su suerte, logro escapar ya que a Carim si le dio tiempo a frenar en seco acabando delante de la castaña.

-*Tsk* Se me escapo.- chasqueo los dientes frustrada al ver que se le escapaba.

-Carim.- la llamó Hayate saltándole encima.

-Waa…- dijo intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-¿A qué se habrá referido Fate-chan con eso de un bola de pelos…?- preguntó Nanoha curiosa.

-Quien sabe de seguro que se refirió a que es una rata.- se vengó Carim que seguía con la castaña encima.

-Yo creo que se refería a un perro o algo así.- opino Hayate dejando sorprendida a Carim por el acercamiento de las palabras sobre la otra mitad de Fate.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirió curiosa.

-Mmm… ¿Un presentimiento?- bromeo Hayate separándose.

-Ya veo…- dijo Carim sudando frio, pasando una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica.

A lo lejos venia Arisa siendo perseguida de la peli morada y su amiga de la infancia.

-Oye! Arisaaa!- la llamaron ambas chicas a la vez.

Carim alargo su única mano libre para coger a la chica del cuello de la camisa para detenerla ya que la peli morada estaba jadeando y Aya fingía el jadeo.

-Oye Carim que llegare tarde.- se apresuro a decir Arisa.

-¿Tarde porque? Si son menos diez.- le preguntó confundida.

El click sonó dentro de la cabeza de Arisa volteando a ver como su amiga se reía a más no poder. -Aya, me adelantaste el reloj.- la acuso Arisa.

Carcajadas mayores vinieron de la mencionada que salía corriendo en dirección al edificio, sonrojando a la victima de la broma que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio.

-Tómalo como una venganza, por lo de ayer.- le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Uy, uy ¿qué paso ayer?- le susurro Hayate a Arisa.

-No tientes a tu suerte mapache.- le contesto Arisa.

-¿Y tu como sabes mi mote?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Me lo dijo Fate.

-Rata del demonio!- grito Hayate asustando a todo el mundo.

-Eso, eso.- le apoyo Carim.

-"Tal para cual."- pensó la cobriza.

Todas empezaron a caminar a dentro del edificio. Entraron al salón que les tocaba donde Fate charlaba animadamente junto a Subaru con un grupo de compañeras.

Nanoha ignorando completamente a Fate se dirigió a su pupitre donde estaba parada un de las chicas con las que estaba Fate.

Paso por en medio de las chicas, se acerco y carraspeo dando a entender que se apartaran y estas le hicieron caso no queriendo ver al demonio blanco en acción.

Ante la actitud de Nanoha, Fate se la quedo mirando extrañada. El profesor entro a clase y todos se sentaron en sus sitios.

-Bueno alumnos antes de comenzar la clase me gustaría anunciaros que después de los exámenes haremos un viaje de cinco días a las pistas de esquí.- anuncio el profesor.

El silencio se desvaneció siendo substituido por el ruido de los alumnos que empezaron a hablar.

-La mala noticia es que los que no superen la media de 7 no van a ir al viaje.- interrumpió.

Muchas quejas procedentes de los alumnos no tardaron en aparecer.

Las clases empezaron y el primer timbre sonó.

Hayate rápidamente se levantó de su sitio para ir a suplicarle a la cobriza que la ayudara.

**POOM!**

Varios golpes contra los pupitres se hicieron oír en la sala, entre ellos los de Arisa y Fate. ¿Razón?, las dos chicas que seguían dormidas en sus pupitres.

Suzuka se asusto por el repentino golpe que vino de al lado.-¿Arisa-chan te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí no es por mí, es por ella, por la dormilona del frente.- le contesto sin levantar la cabeza y señalando a la peli plateada.

Risas nerviosas salieron de Suzuka al ver de quien se trataba.

Carim se iba acercando a Subaru que seguía con su agradable siesta mientras Teana intentaba despertar.

-Teana por favor hazte a un lado.- le pidió Carim parando al lado del pupitre.

-Hay.- respondió Teana no muy segura, apartándose.

La rubia se aclaro la voz y con la mano hecha un puño le dio con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza de la peli azul, la cual reboto contra la mesa ganándose dos por el precio de uno.

-Itai.- se quejo Subaru sobándose la frente y la parte posterior de la cabeza.

La peli naranja decidió dejarlas solas no queriéndose involucrar, al menos no por el momento.

A la otra punta de la clase teníamos a una castaña rogando por ayuda.

-Por favor Nanoha-chan.- le rogó Hayate.

-Que te digo que no es porque no quiera, que yo también voy mal en algunas materias.- le contesto Nanoha.

-Si queréis os puedo ayudar.- les interrumpió Fate que observaba la conversación de las dos chicas como si fuera algo entretenido.

-¿Que media tienes?- preguntó Hayate interesada.

-No están buena como la de Carim pero creo que es aceptable.- les avisó.- Si la memoria no me falla creo que de 9.- dijo con un dedo en el mentón.

-¿Que su nota es aceptable?- pensó en voz alta Nanoha con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Entonces a que ha venido el cabezazo en la mesa?- preguntó Hayate.

-Ah eso es por Subaru.- dijo Fate señalando a la culpable que había recibido un doble golpe.- ¿Entonces qué les parece?- regresó la vista a las dos chicas.

-Bueno no queríamos molestar…

-Genial.- interrumpió Hayate a la cobriza que intentaba rehusarse a la oferta.

-Mou… Hayate-chan.- le reprochó Nanoha.

Fate rio.- Entonces cuando me digáis empezamos.

-We milagro.- grito Hayate asustando a media clase.

-Lo siento si es una molesta.- se disculpo ignorando la burrada de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- le respondió la rubia.

-Gracias Fate-chan.

Ambas sonrieron y se sonrojaron levemente.

Las clases prosiguieron con normalidad y llego la hora del almuerzo.

La cobriza acabo de recoger sus cosas y se giro para ver a la rubia que al parecer de Nanoha estaba distraída mirando por la ventana, viro la cabeza a su izquierda encontrando a la otra rubia de ojos verdes que estaba igual.

-¿Fate-chan?- Nanoha se recargo en el pupitre de Fate quedando muy cerca.

La rubia giro a ver quien la llamaba quedando muy cerca de esos ojos violáceos, y sin saber el porqué se sonrojo.

Por suerte de ella, Hayate se encontraba entretenida aferrándose a Carim que estaba roja como un tomate por tal acercamiento.

-Si dime.- le contesto lo más natural posible.

-Bueno me preguntaba si podríamos ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco.- le comento Nanoha jugando con sus dedos.

-Claro ningún problema.- Fate le sonrió provocando que Nanoha se sonrojara también.

-Gracias Fate-chan. ¿Vamos?- le pregunto saliendo del salón.

Fate asintió siguiendo la por los pasillos del instituto, pasaron por el puente que conectaba con el auditorio, bajaron y salieron por la puerta. Al lado del auditorio había un gran edificio que por fuera se veía de estilo clásico, por dentro la primera planta estaba llena de estanterías altas de unos cuatro metros, donde se necesitaba una gran escalera para poder llegar a los estantes de arriba, mesas a un lado para que los alumnos pudieran estudiar.

A mano izquierda subían unas escaleras donde llevaban a la segunda planta llena de más y más libros perdiéndose por el pasillo a la izquierda.

Para una persona normal decir que era impresionante era quedarse corto, pero para Fate eso no era nada comparada con la biblioteca infinita de su mundo, Midchilda. El inconveniente era que en esta no podías levitar mientras que en la de Midchilda sí, eso capto un poco la atención de la líder.

-¿Qué sorprendida?- le pregunto Nanoha viendo a la chica mirar a su alrededor embobada.

Fate iba a responder, pero fue cortada por una voz masculina.

-Ah Nanoha-chan.

De lejos un chico rubio, atado en una cola y ojos verdes con lentes saludaba efusivamente a la cobriza quien lo miraba con cara interrogante, este se acerco casi corriendo.

-Ah Yuuno-kun.- Nanoha cayó en la cuenta.

-Si.- le afirmo efusivamente.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida.

-Me transferí ayer, te lo iba a contar el domingo pero al final se me fue de la cabeza.- dijo Yuuno rascándose la nuca.

-Ah Yuuno-kun ella es…-

-Fate Testarossa.- se presento secamente.

-Encantado soy Yuuno Scrya.- dijo Yuuno nervioso por la mirada penetrante de la rubia, que parecía que en cualquier momento moriría.

Fate ignoro por completo al chico y se dirigió a ver alguno de los estantes que le parecían más interesantes.

-Vaya creo que no le caigo bien.- comento el chico con una gota en la mejilla.

Nanoha asintió mirando de reojos a la rubia que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y traía un semblante serio casi molesto.

-Bueno ¿Y qué tal el libro que te di?- pregunto.

-Ah sobre eso… Aun no lo leí seguramente me ponga a leerlo hoy.

-Ya veo creo que es interesante de ver, puede que descubramos algo sobre los incidentes que están ocurriendo en Uminari.- informo Yuuno.

Fate cambio su semblante serio casi molesto a uno curioso y atendió a lo que el rubio de lentes le contaba a la cobriza.

-Creo haber resuelto el misterio.- le contó Yuuno.- Yo para mí que son los hanyou los causantes. Son capaces de andar por nuestro mundo sin ser descubiertos.

-¿Y eso porque?- inquirió curiosa la cobriza.

-Como sabrás son mitad humanos mitad demonios así que no me extrañaría que se camuflaran entre la gente y cuando…- fue cortado por el casi grito de la rubia.

-¿Qué demon…?- se le escapo a Fate que empezaba a irritarse por tal acusación sin sentido.-"Sera…"- pensó alertada.

Las miradas se pusieron en la rubia que ya estaba más que irritada. Sin decir nada Fate cogió y se fue antes de perder todo su autocontrol que tenia sobre sí misma, Nanoha se preocupo y salió detrás de la rubia dejando al chico algo desconcertado.

Fate al salir del edificio se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero la mano suave y cálida la detuvo.

-Fate-chan!- la llamó Nanoha agarrándole la mano.

La rubia seguía inmóvil en su sitio, su corazón latía a mas de cien por segundo, haciendo lo posible para calmar la sangre que le ardía de la irritación que sentía.

-Podrías dejarme sola un rato.- le casi suplicó al borde del autocontrol.

-Espera Fate-chan, si hice algo malo yo…- fue cortada por Fate.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- le grito Fate sin medir sus palabras.

-Está bien, lo siento.- le respondió amargamente.

A la rubia esa disculpa amarga le cayó como un balde de agua fría, todo su sistema volvió a su estado normal remplazándose por una sensación nueva que le invadió, la sensación de no poder respirar y que en cualquier momento su corazón podía dejar de latir.

Giro a ver a la cobriza con cara de pánico, esa vista no le gusto para nada, cristalinos ojos violáceos la miraban con dolor y sufrimiento.

Nanoha sin esperar respuesta se apresuro a voltearse para volver a la biblioteca, dejando a la rubia que no se había inmutado después de haber girado la cabeza.

-Tsk.- salió de la boca de Fate, la cual hizo un movimiento rápido con su cabeza para mirar el suelo.- "Lo siento Nanoha. Pero es lo mejor después de todo ¿no?"- pensó eso último emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al instituto.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**N/A: **Bien quien se apunta a matar al marica del cara hurón?

Seguramente el siguiente chapter este narrado por Fate y Nanoha.

Bueno me despido que tengan un buen día n.n


	6. Cayendo en la trampa

**N/A: ¡POR FIN! ¡Aquí me tienen de nuevo con el apodo cambiado a Barkhorn K.S! (No pregunten a que viene el nombre ¬¬ simplemente me aburrí del que tenia)**

Lo sé, se que dije que el 3 de Septiembre ya tendría el chapter (Bueno quise decir que empezaría a escribirlo y me disculpo por eso). Para mi suerte aprobé el examen Wewewe XD. Así que me tome un tiempo libre para reorganizar mis ideas (no sé si lo saben pero improviso sobre la marcha así que no tienen ni modo de saber por dónde tiraran los hilos Jajaja lo sé soy malo jajaja) ya que no paraban de surgirme nuevas historias y debía apuntarlas para que no se me olvidaran. Además de que hace capítulos atrás que me dedique a dibujar algunos personajes ya que a mi parecer me ayudan a inspirarme (Estos los dejare en mi biografía de Facebook que lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil) si se pasan por ahí espero sus opiniones ya que no tengo ni idea de qué tal lo hice jeje.

Agradezco tus reviews luna testarossa me motivan y me ayudan un montón . Y claro están las personas que le dan a Favorite y Follow y siguen leyéndome a pesar del tiempo que les hago esperar.

**~Aclaraciones~**

**1.** No me acorde de comentarles que las Barrier Jacket que utilizan son las mismas que las de la serie a excepción de Fate, (solo cambian la mini falda por un pantalón negro y ya) Arisa, (pueden optar por imaginársela como quieran o mirar uno de los dibujos que dejare en mi Facebook) Signum (ella cambia completamente, en vez de su Barrier Jacket normal utiliza el uniforme rojo que sale por el principio de la tercera temporada. PD: Vita lleva uno igual) y por ultimo Carim (como le voy hacer luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pensé en ponerle un traje más o menos como la Barrier Jacket/Uniforme de Lindy para tener más movilidad).

**2.** Para los que no se dieron cuenta Signum también es hermafrodita.

**3.** Cuando utilizan la magia les sale sus respectivas colas, orejas y les cambia el color de los ojos. (Los colmillos siempre los tienen ya que no se notan mucho).

**4.** Las demás cosas se irán aclarando junto con el transcurso de la historia.

**PD:** A partir de ahora voy a ir poniendo en mi perfil como van los chapters así sabrán más o menos cuanto tienen que esperar.

**Fate:** Kai eres un aburrido deja de explicarles tonterías y que empieza el chapter.

**Yo:** Pero yo…

* * *

-Nero espero que me traigas buenas noticias.- dijo el hombre de la gabardina negra.

El nombrado seguía arrodillado sin decir palabra y sudando frio.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, no lo olvides si fracasas yo mismo me encargare de ti.

-No le fallare esta vez.- afirmo Nero para después desaparecer.

-Quattro.- Llamo a la nada.

Enseguida apareció una mujer de pelo castaño atado en dos trenzas con una capa blanca.

-Siiii.- canturreo divertida.

-Ves preparando al siguiente.- le ordeno.

-Como desee, jiji.

-Que tanta gracia.- dijo en un tono divertido.

La cara de la chica cambio a una sombría y escalofriante.- Solo pensaba que después de todo no son tan inútiles los pálidos.

-En ese caso que sea una muerte rápida.

-Entendidoooo.- volvió a canturrear divertida.

**Chapter 6: **Cayendo en la trampa.

Las clases acabaron y cierta rubia sin decir o hacer nada salió de la clase sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Puso rumbo a la salida del instituto encontrándose con quien menos quería encontrarse en ese momento, con Yuuno Scrya que a ojos de Fate era de todo menos bueno.

Fate siguió su paso cruzándose con el rubio que le mando una sonrisa triunfadora la cual ignoro y siguió su camino.

**-Bloque Testarossa-**

La rubia iba a entrar a su apartamento cuando el hurón oji azul se le tiro encima de la cara.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- pregunto Fate sabiendo que cuando se le tiraba encima significaba problemas o cosas parecidas.

-Gin-chan y Arf os esperan arriba en la azotea.- informo.- Eh? Y Subaru y Carim?

-Tenían cosas que hacer así que me adelante.- mintió algo nerviosa.

Para su suerte Kero no se dio cuenta y asintió.

En la azotea…

El primero en entrar fue Kero seguido de Fate que se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al encontrarse con quien menos se esperaba.

-Que hay Testarossa.- saludo el peli negro divertido.

-Arf que significa esto.- exigió Fate alertada, señalando a Acces, Hiroki y a una chica pelo negro atado en una cola baja de ojos amarillos que le era desconocida.

-Tr-tranquila Fate no te sulfures que están de nuestra parte.- se defendió Arf viendo la mirada homicida de la chica.- Bueno veras esta mañana yo y Ginga nos fuimos a investigar un poco ya sabes para cambiar un poco y no siempre estar detrás de los youkai cada mañana y bueno…

**Flashback**

En medio de uno de los pequeños bosques de Uminari.

-Pero si aquí no hay nada.-se dijo Arf virando a su alrededor encima de una roca.- Ey! ¿Estás segura que esta es la dirección correcta?- se giro encarando a la peli morado que estaba igual que ella.

-Según el papel que te entrego Fate este es el lugar.- respondió una confundida Ginga.

-Y están en el lugar correcto, Testarossa-san, Nakajima-san.- dijo una voz femenina.

Ambas nombradas subieron sus defensas, atendiendo a cualquier movimiento o sonido raro que no fuera del viento.

La chica salió de uno de los arboles de enfrente.-Mirad solo necesito que se calmen no vengo a pelear.

Esta llevaba una camiseta de color blanca junto con un collar de cadena de plata, unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color negro, unas botas militares negras y en la cintura dos cinturones cruzados junto con una katana a cada lado. Pelo negro atado en una coleta baja y ojos amarillentos.

-Es irónico que nos digas eso llevando encima dos katanas.- comento Arf con sorna.

Se toco con un dedo el entrecejo pegando una largo suspiro.-Bueno podemos hacerlo por las buenas…- desenfundo ambas espadas.-…o por las malas.

-Creo que…- iba a contestar la peli roja cuando fue interrumpida.

-Rin Nagoya!- riño una voz masculina que retumbo por todo el bosque.

Al instante un joven peli plateado cayó del cielo quedando al frente de la peli negra.

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi amiga, por favor no le tengan en cuenta.- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

Guardando sus espadas llamo al chico que le había interrumpido.-Hiroki, ni que yo fuera mi primo.- se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

-Así que tú eres Hiroki Takashi.- les interrumpió Ginga.

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-Ya Hiroki que tu gallardearía me pone enferma.- gruño Rin con un tic en el ojo.

-A lo que iba, nos podrían acompañar, por favor.- les pidió amablemente el chico.

Ambas asintieron no muy convencidas.

**Fin Flashback**

-Ya lo entendí, lo que no pillo es que hacen aquí.- les volvió a señalar.- Además a esas horas yo estaba en el salón y ellos estaban presentes, como explicas eso.- inquirió Fate.

-Yo puedo aclarar el asunto de por qué estamos en dos sitios a la vez.- dijo Hiroki levantando temerosamente la mano.

Fate se volteo y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que prosiguiera.

-Como sabes cada hanyou tiene una habilidad especial…

-Ilusiones.- dijo Fate cayendo en la cuenta, los tres asintieron.- Pero eso quiere decir que…- intuyo.

-Sip. Los tres somos hanyou.- acabo Acces.

-Está bien eso me explica muchas cosas pero sigue en pie la pregunta de qué hacéis aquí.

-Eso te lo explicaremos después ahora no hay tiempo.- dijo Hiroki cambiando a un semblante serio.

-Mira Fate ahora mismo tus amigas junto con un chaval que tiene cara de hurón se están dirigiendo a la vieja escuela que hay dentro del bosque donde vivimos.- explico Acces.

Fate levanto una ceja curiosa.- ¿Y que con eso?

-No lo entiendes ahí hay una gran concentración de youkai.- explico Rin con gravedad en su voz, hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen del asunto.

-Nagoya! Llévame de seguida al lugar donde han ido.- ordeno Fate caminando de una lado a otro.

-Testarossa necesito que te calmes.- dijo Acces que la seguía con la visa.

-Como quieres que me calme.- paró viéndolos con una mirada asesina.

-Mañana habrá luna llena es normal que estés tan alterada, pero necesitamos que te calmes.- insistió Rin frotándose el ceño.

-Ginga ¿eso es verdad?- la nombrada asintió.

Se froto los ojos con una mano y suspiro.-Está bien que proponéis.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que Takamachi-san y las demás están con ellas poco podemos hacer en nuestra forma de medio demonio.- comento el peli plateado.

Todos se quedaron pensando en cómo entrar sin llamar mucho la atención.

Fate cerró su mano en un puño y se golpeo la otra.- ¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamo.-Ya sé que haremos.

-…

-…

-Hroki y Acces iréis al instituto por si acaso mientras yo, Ginga, Arf y Rin iremos a la vieja escuela.

-Está bien en el peor de los casos si nos llegan a descubrir, ¿están de acuerdo en confiar en ellas?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

-Ese será el plan B.- anuncio Acces chasqueando los dedos.

-Solo déjenme repasar…- dijo Fate.- Haber si me ha quedado claro… Tanto Acces como Rin son panteras y Hiroki es un ciervo.

Los nombrados asintieron.

-Hiroki las ilusiones… Acces el viento… y Rin tiene el poder parar el tiempo durante cinco segundos.

-Exacto.

-Justo en el clavo.- volvió a chasquear los dedos una vez más.- Por cierto espero que Kero no os haya dado muchos problemas.- añadió agachándose para acariciar al chico

Ginga y Arf negaron con la cabeza y Fate volvió a quedar con muchas las preguntas que necesitaban respuesta en su mente.

-Historia larga.

-O-kaaaay. Solo denme un segundo que me cambio.- dijo Fate asintiendo muy lentamente.

* * *

-Oyyyy, oyyyy Nanohaaa, Na-no-ha.- dijo Hayate pasando la mano por delante de la chica.- (suspiro) Ni modo.- se rindió Hayate mirando a las otras 6 chicas.

La puerta del aula se abrió estrepitosamente sacando a la cobriza de sus pensamientos.

-Ah Nanoha que bueno que te encuentro.- dijo el rubio de lentes.

-Vaya pero si es cara hurón.- dijo Hayate con falsa sorpresa.-Pobre Kero mira que tener un familiar tan feo.- siguió, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Arisa y Carim tuvieron que salir por un momento del salón para estallar a carcajadas en el pasillo.

-Lo que sea mapache.- dijo el chico indiferente.- Solo vine para proponerles ir a la vieja escuela.

Carim y Arisa volvieron a entrar oyendo la última palabra.

-¿Vieja… escuela?- pregunto Carim.

-Sip, se rumorea que está encantada y les iba a proponer ir a investigar.- dijo Yuuno.-…a menos que tengan miedo.- reto cruzándose de brazos.

Hayate bajo las manos y reculo un poco apartando la vista del chico.

-Lo siento pero paso.- dijo Carim abrazando por la cintura a la castaña.

-Vaya que pena ¿y vosotras?

-Supongo que sí. Total no tengo nada más que hacer.- respondió Aya.

-Si ya y yo voy y me lo creo.- dijo Arisa.- Recuerda que tienes que estudiar.- le recordó haciendo que sacara una mueca de disgusto.

-Suzuka ayúdame.- pidió Aya escondiéndose detrás de la chica.

-Yo sí que voy y Hayate también vendrá.- interrumpió Nanoha que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

-No quiero.- se quejo Hayate abrazándose al brazo de Carim.

-Hayate supera tus miedos.- dijo Nanoha fríamente.

-¿Que hizo ya, Fate para que andes con un humor de perros?- pregunto Subaru ganándose que Nanoha le tirara uno de sus libros de texto.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- pregunto con una mirada amenazadora y sosteniendo con una de las manos otro libro.

Todas negaron energéticamente temiendo por el demonio blanco y maldiciendo a Fate.

-Bien.

Recogieron y se dirigieron a los vestuarios para cambiarse con la ropa de gimnasia que les había prestado Signum sin darle explicaciones.

Una vez en la entrada del instituto. Yuuno y Arisa esperaron a que todas se cambiaran para ir. Cuando ya salieron empezaron a seguir al oji verde.

Llegando al bosque cogieron un camino que les llevo al gran edificio de madera que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo dejando el cielo de un tono anaranjado rojizo.

-Estáis seguros que esto es seguro.- pregunto Teana.

-Tan segura como me llamo Nanoha.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que tú te crees. Demonio Blanco.- salto Hayate señalándole sin despegarse del brazo de la rubia de ojos azules.

-Hayate serás la primera en entrar como no cierres el pico.- la miro amenazadoramente.

-Bueno entremos.- intervino Yuuno pasando el primero.

A cada paso que daban las tablas de madera crujían con el peso y cierta castaña no paraba de temblar y agarrase a Carim que le empezaba a dolerle el brazo por el fuerte agarre.

Arisa estaba expectante mirando con detención cada detalle que había.

Por otro lado Teana se aferrada a la espalda de Subaru, empujándola para que caminara más rápido y no se detuviera con cualquier minucia que hubiera en el suelo.

A medida que iban avanzando y subiendo escaleras la oscuridad de la noche se iba cerniendo sobre ellos, pudiendo ver gracias a la luz de la luna y a que sus ojos se fueron acostumbrar a la oscuridad.

-La primera sala, dicen los rumores que entrada la noche se puede oír el piano ser tocado por una persona de tez pálida y ojos rojizos.- informo Yuuno abriendo la puerta de dicho salón.

Enfrente de ellos estaba sentada junto al piano una persona con la misma descripción, a su lado había un espejo en el cual no se reflejaba. De repente empezó a tocar el piano sin percatarse de que lo estaban observando.

A la gran mayoría por poco les dio un infarto menos a ciertas hanyou, cerrando de golpe la puerta y corriendo lo más lejos posible acabaron dentro de otro salón lleno de pinturas y esculturas a medio terminar.

-Llegamos al salón de Arte.- anuncio Scrya con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora.

-Por favor dime que no hay ningún rumor que diga que aquí hay algo.- le suplico Nanoha abrazada a Suzuka.

-Quieres que te mienta…

-Dime que no…- le suplico con cara de cordero degollado.

-Poltergeist.- dijo Arisa mirando atenta al cuadro que se iba elevando delante de ella, buscando quien era el culpable.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta normalidad?!- se quejo Teana que seguía pegada a la espalda de la peli azul la cual estaba tan tranquila.

De nuevo salieron del salón corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, subiendo escaleras y encerrándose en el cuarto de la limpieza.

-Cuarto de la limpieza…- hablo él cara hurón.

Las cuatro chicas tragaron pesado preparándose para volver a correr.

-…nada.- respondió Yuuno.

Nanoha por poco lo ahorca en ese mismo instante de no ser porque el sonido de pasos que se acercaban cada vez más la detuvo.

Los pasos se detuvieron y la perilla de la puerta fue girándose poco a poco.

Al otro lado no había nadie, la tensión iba incrementando con cada segundo que pasaba.

Como de costumbre Arisa se asomo y miro a un lado y a su lado derecho pudo ver a Fate que le hacía señas para que se mantuviera en silencio y saliera del cuarto.

La rubia le hizo caso y salió, al poco tiempo de salir el techo se rompió detrás de si cayendo la misma persona del salón de música.

Fate sin perder tiempo cerró la puerta del cuarto y desenfundando la katana que le había dejado Rin y en un rápido y veloz movimiento degolló al sujeto sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

-Arisa no hay tiempo tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo apartando el cuerpo inerte de la puerta y tapándolo con una tela negra para que no vieran nada.- Arf y Ginga se están encargando de ellos pero no creo que puedan resistir mucho más.

-Ey! Fate con la calma. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Larga historia.- respondió de los nervios con la mano en la perilla para volver a abrir la puerta.

Arisa la detuvo señalando la espada ensangrentada para que la guardara.

Con la espada enfundada a la cintura de Fate abrieron la puerta.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.- ordeno Fate entrando a la habitación.

-No lo creo…- respondió una voz sombría a sus espaldas.- Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Carim, Subaru y Fate quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿Como sabes...?!- grito Fate.

-Harlaown, Harlaown. *Tsk* Que diría tu padre si te viera ahora, cayendo en la trampa del enemigo.- negó con la cabeza y se apaoyo contra el marco de la puerte.

Llevándose la mano a la frente, con la copa rojiza de vino en la otra mano y sonriendo, presumiendo de colmillos.- Ah por no mencionar a Precia.

-¡Que dijiste!- grito Fate llevando una de sus manos al mango de la katana, preparándose para atacar mientras sacaba los colmillos amenazándolo.

-Oh vaya! Pero si también están Bunnings y Hakase.- dijo ignorando las amenazas de la rubia.- Así Scrya toma tu recompensa.- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Al momento detrás del chico salió otro vampiro mordiéndole el cuello haciendo que se retorciera del dolor, mientras volvía a desaparecer de igual forma en la que apareció.

-JAJAJAJA.

-Bastardo.- gruño Fate volteándose a las chicas.- Alejaos de el ahora.- ordeno con desesperación.

Más no le hicieron caso, estaban demasiado asustadas para que sus cuerpos reaccionasen, los ojos de Yuuno cambiaron a un tono rojizo, jadeando se fue levantando del suelo.

Sin avisar Arisa cogió y se abalanzó contra el rubio para pegarle un buen puñetazo antes de que consiguiera reponerse de su transformación enviándole fuera de la escuela.

Jadeante se giro para encarar a quien con anterioridad había nombrado, dejando salir su cola y sus orejas de zorro.

-Carim, Subaru, Aya. Lleváoslas, las cosas se van a poner muy pero que muy feas por aquí.- advirtió Fate.

Carim cogió a Hayate y se acerco a las otras chicas que estaban a la otra punta, una vez juntas miro un segundo a Fate y utilizo su teleportación para llevarlas fuera del edificio.

-Fate sal también de aquí.- dijo Arisa después de que desaparecieran.

La aludida asintió notando toda la fuerza que empezó a emanar de la oji verde, dejando salir su cola y orejas se dirigió a la salida del edificio.

-No hagas ninguna tontería hay mucha gente que te espera.- dicho eso salió fuera del edificio cruzándose por el camino con Rin, Ginga y Arf que al igual que ella también habían dejado salir su apariencia de medio demonio (**N/A: **Ya saben cola y orejas etc, etc… ¬¬).

* * *

Fuera del edificio a unos pocos metros.

Las chicas que seguían en shock salieron de él sin parar de temblar mirando a las otras tres que miraban donde fuera menos a ellas.

-*Plas* *Plas*- el ruido de palmadas y la mirada penetrante del chico delante de ellas las hizo recular dejando a Aya, Subaru y Carim delante.

Ya, sin importarles que las vieran dejaron salir sus colas y orejas.

-Tres contra uno de verdad quieres seguir cara hurón.- dijo Carim preparándose para luchar.

-Yo de ti no cantaría victoria.- Rio cínicamente.

Detrás de él aparecieron una docena de vampiros.

-Que te parece ahora trece contra… tres.- se jacto Yuuno con las manos en ambos lados de la cintura.

-Que sean siete.- grito una voz conocida desde el cielo.

-¡¿Nagoya?!

-¡¿Takashi?!- grito Subaru sorprendida.

-Signum, Shamal.

-Espero que no os importe unamos a la fiesta.- grito otra voz detrás de ellas.

Aparecieron Fate, Rin, Ginga y Arf detrás de Nanoha, Hayate, Suzuka y Teana las cuales habían conseguido pararse del suelo y dejar de temblar.

-Nos da igual cuantos seáis siempre os superaremos en número.- anunció y detrás de él aparecieron otra docena más.

-Más vale cualidad que cantidad.- dijo Arisa apareciendo encima de la rama de un árbol con una sonrisa triunfadora y con su Barrier Jacket.

La primera en girarse fue Suzuka que tenía ganas de abalanzarse sobre la oji verde para ver que no era una ilusión, pero los ojos amenazadores de la chica la tiraban para atrás. La rubia se dio cuenta y rápidamente la miro y cerrando los ojos volvió sus ojos al tono esmeralda de siempre.

Sin más Suzuka se tiro a sus brazos estallando a llorar mientras Arisa le correspondía acercándola más por la cintura con su mano libre.

-Arisa protégelas de acuerdo.- Fate se medio giro y le giño un ojo.- Es una orden.- añadió volviendo la mirada al rubio de ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Recibido. Flame eyes.- pido a su dispositivo creando una barrera mágica rodeada de un fuego intenso para que los que se acercaran se quemaran en el intento.

-Esp… Fate.- intento Nanoha más Fate ya estaba demasiado lejos para que la oyera.

Mientras fuera de la barrera se recreaba una gran guerra entre medio demonios y Vampiros. Arisa se concentraba en lanzarles bolas de fuego a los que osaban atacar o acercarse sin separarse de Suzuka.

-Arisa…- pregunto temerosa Hayate.

-No se preocupen es una larga historia. No les pensamos hacer nada lo prometo.- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

Fuera de la barrera todos luchaban contra la multitud de de vampiros que salían de la nada. La fina y verdosa hierba se tiño de un rojo carmesí haciendo contraste con los ojos de más de uno de los presentes.

Fate se en cargo principalmente de Yuuno Scrya y de cualquier vampiro que se le cruzara por el camino.

Si algo sabían antes de meterse en esta lucha interminable era que… Uno; les superarían en número y dos; tenían todas las de ganar si jugaban con la velocidad.

-Fate, Rin ya va siendo hora ¿no?- grito Acces sin parar de partir cráneos con sus guantes metálicos.

Rin le dedico una mirada a la rubia de ojos carmesí mientras se ocupaba de los vampiros que la rodeaban y los que rodeaban a cierta peli plateada.

**-"Bien. Carim, Subaru, Arisa y Aya a mi señal vais a cogerlas y llevarlas ya sabéis donde. Yo y el resto nos ocuparemos de un solo ataque de todos esos desgraciados."**

**-"Bien. Entendido."**

-Ahora.- grito Fate.

Las nombradas hicieron lo pedido y arrancaron a correr junto a las otras cuatro.

Por otro lado Rin junto con Fate saltaron arriba recibiendo toda la atención de los vampiros. Mientras que los otros cubrían a quienes se habían ido.

-Fate 5 segundos.- informo Rin alargando las manos para parar el tiempo en la zona en la que estaban los pálidos.

-Suficiente. Bardiche.

-Yes Sir.

-**¡****Plasma…** - un aro amarillo le rodeo la muñeca y rápidamente dos aros aparecieron delante suyo mientras una bola eléctrica se iba cargando en su mano.

-3

-2

-1

-**…Smasher!**- grito alargando la mano a los dos aros que tenía delante.

El tiempo volvió para los pálidos que no tuvieron tiempo a ver el rayo eléctrico que se les cernió encima pulverizándolos a todos.

Fate se dejo caer al suelo junto a Rin soltando un largo y tendido suspiro de alivio. Al parecer el rayo había alcanzado hasta la vieja escuela que había que dado reducida a la nada junto a los vampiros.

-¡Victoria!- grito Acces.

-Por el momento volvamos a casa.- ordeno Fate levantándose del suelo tambaleante.

-Espera Fate déjame al menos que te haga los primeros auxilios en ese brazo.- le pidió Shamal que fue corriendo junto a Signum para sujetarla y que no cayera al suelo.

-Sir llamada entrante de Mach Caliber.

-Canecta.

La pantalla mágica apareció delante de ella.

-¡Ohayo Fate! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Mmm… creo que sí. Si el tener un corte profundo en uno de mis brazos es estar bien entonces sí.- bromeo.

-**¡FATE TESTAROSSA!**- grito apartando la cabeza de Subaru a un lado.

-"Definitivamente esta era Nanoha"- pensó Fate.

-Más te vale estar bien si no te las vas a…

La comunicación se corto antes de que pudiera acabar para suerte de Fate.

Una vez acabados los primeros auxilios de Shamal en todos los presentes cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares mientras cierta rubia se preparaba para lo que se le avecinaba encima.

* * *

-Waaa… Subaru te encuentras bien.- dijo Nanoha que había vuelto en sí, mirando a la chica de orejas y cola de perro cayendo contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Haga lo que haga Subaru siempre cae en el mismo sitio.- dijo Carim mirando al perro azul.

-Bueno mejor eso que otra cosa.- siguió Arisa viendo como Nanoha ayudaba a pararse del sillón.

Hayate se acerco a Carim y empezó a mirar curiosidad las orejas y cola de las dos rubias. - Chiiii (mirada fija).

-Etto… Hayate.- llamo Carim sin parar de seguirla con la mirada.

-Hayate no ves que se siente incomodas.- le informo Teana.

-Pero es que…

La puerta del corredor fue abierta y al momento aparecieron las dueñas de cierto apartamento junto con otras personas conocidas.

Dejando los zapatos en la entrada se pusieron las zapatillas, notando lo agradable y cómodo que se estaba con las zapatillas en los pies.

Las primeras en aparecer por el comedor fueron Signum y Fate, esta última con su brazo vendado y con cara somnolienta.

-Uaaa… Ohayo.- saludo Fate desplomándose en el sofá cambiando inconscientemente a su forma animal.

Dejando a todos en silencio.

-Oy! Fate no te duermas.- le reprocho Carim tirándola del sofá.

-Ittaiiii!- se quejo la lobezna.- La delicadez no es lo tuyo ¿verdad?- dijo reincorporándose a regañadientes para ir junto a Hayate y Arisa.

-Ni la de Nanoha.- dijo Subaru sobándose la cabeza.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir que me perdones.- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mmm… déjame que me lo piense.- contesto con una sonrisa seductora.

Rápidamente Fate cambio a su apariencia de hanyou y cogiendo uno de los libros de texto de dentro de su cartera se lo tiro a la chica peli azul en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

Haciendo que más de una se preocupara.

-Me revienta tu actitud de casa nova.- gruño Fate con una vena en la frente.

Ginga junto a las otras dos mujeres entraron encontrándose con cierta escena familiar.

Signum cargo a Subaru a su espalda y se la llevo a la primera habitación que pillo, ya que después de quedar inconsciente se había dormido al instante.

-Aquí huelo a celos.- canturreo Aya apartándose del área de tiro de la oji carmesí.

-Antes de continuar… No sería mejor que llamaran a sus familiares para decirles que están bien.- intervino Shamal calmando.

Todas sacaron sus móviles y antes de que llamaran Fate las interrumpió.

-Antes de nada… Se quedaran aquí a dormir.- informo Signum con voz autoritaria.- Al parecer alguien dejo abierta la jaula de las termitas y mañana vendrán a fumigar el instituto asi que las clases se suspenden hasta la semana que viene. Las familias ya fueron informadas.- añadió antes de que replicaran.

Todas asintieron no muy seguras y prosiguieron a llamar.

Un par de llamadas más tarde…

Fate y Arisa aprovecharon para hacer una siesta relámpago en su forma animal, Carim hablaba con Signum y Shamal, Arf y Ginga empezaron a prepararla cena.

En todo momento, dejándoles espacio para que se calmaran y asimilaran todo o al menos una cuarta parte de lo que había pasado, ya que a simple vista parecía que estaban bien pero se podía notar que era todo lo contrario.

Después de haber acabado de llamar todas cuatro se pusieron a teclear un par de teclas en el móvil enviándose mensajes entre ellas.

**Mensajes:**

**(Nanoha) - ¿Qué os dijeron vuestros padres?**

**(Suzuka) - Que les parece perfecto que me quede y que bla, bla, bla… ya saben a lo que me refiero (Uo/o)**

**(Teana) - Igual, menos esa charla (¬/¬)**

**(Hayate) -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**

**(Suzuka) - ¿Hayate conseguiste superar tu miedo?**

**(Hayate) - Ni modo (u.u)**

**(Nanoha) - Si pero bien que te acercabas a Carim.**

**(Hayate) - Porque creo que no son como nos las imaginamos.**

**(Suzuka) - Estoy con Hayate-chan. Yo tampoco lo creo.**

**(Nanoha) - Lo que les pasa es que el amor les ciega.**

**(Suzuka y Hayate) - ¡MENTIRA!**

**(Teana) - Nanoha dice la verdad (¬¬) Pero también creo que si hubiesen querido hacernos algo ya lo habrían hecho.**

**(Nanoha) - …**

**(Hayate) - Nanoha admítelo, Fate-chan te tiene como loca XD.**

**(Nanoha) - N-no, no es v-verdad (o)**

**(Hayate) - Lo es.**

**(Nanoha) - No.**

**(Hayate) - Si.**

**(Nanoha) - No.**

**(Hayate) - Si.**

**(Nanoha) - No.**

**(Hayate) - Si.**

**(Nanoha) - ¡NO! (o)**

**(Hayate) - ¡NO!**

**(Nanoha) - ¡SI!**

**(Hayate) - Lo ves XD. PD: Realmente no pensé que caerías Nanoha-chan.**

- Hayate-chan.- le reprocho Nanoha.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto un zorro blanco subiéndose a la falda de cierta peli morado.

-¿Aya-chan?- pregunto Suzuka sorprendida.

-Presente.- respondió sin dejar de mover la cola peluda de un lado a otro.

-Kawaiii Aya.- alabo Hayate acariciándole la cabecita blanquecina.

-Arigatou.- agradeció moviendo la cola con más fervor.

-La cena ya está servida.- anuncio Shamal desde la cocina.

Todos la miraron y empezaron a levantarse para ir a la mesa menos las cuatro chicas que seguían en el sofá junto al zorro blanco.

-No se preocupen Shamal la comida de Shamal es la mejor del mundo mundial.- les explico moviendo las patas delanteras.

Riendo por lo mona que se veía su amiga decidieron ir a comer encontrándose con un gran león parado a un lado de la mesa junto a Arisa, Fate y dos lobos más.

Temiendo por el león recularon un paso asustadas de que les hiciera algo, el gran león las miro con esos ojos azules intimidantes asustándolas aun más.

Shamal que estaba al otro lado de la mesa las miraba un poco apenada y acudió a su ayuda.

-Chicas no se preocupen es Signum en su forma animal.- les contó abrazando al león que se sonrojo al instante.

Estas pestañearon incrédulas con lo que veían sus ojos.

Aya que estaba en los brazos de Suzuka, miro a Arisa que la miraba de reojos y desviaba su mirada a su bol de comida. Riendo por lo bajo levanto la cabeza y miro a Suzuka que al notar cierta movida en su pecho la miro.

-¿Pasa algo Aya-chan?

-Sí Arisa…

-No.- interrumpió Arisa al ver las intenciones de su amiga.

-Claro que sí.- respondió de una forma picara buscando con la mirada a cierta castaña pidiéndole ayuda.

-Que te digo que no.

-Jiji ya veo…- dijo Hayate con su típica sonrisa gatuna.

-Que tanta gracia Hayate.- pregunto con un tic en el ojo, sabiendo que se arrepentiría después.

-Nada, de nada en particular. ¿Verdad Aya?

-Muy cierto Hayate-chan.- asintió.

-Suficiente.- se paro del suelo.

-Aya corre.- le aviso Carim.

-No me lo digas dos veces.- dijo sin bacilar saltando de los brazos de Tsukimura para aterrar en el respaldo del sofá.

El zorro de pelaje anaranjado retrocedió para impulsarse y saltar donde se encontraba su presa.

Después de unas cuantas carreras y perseguidas por todo el salón consiguieron atrapar ambos animales y calmarlos ya que cierto león estaba por darles un rugido de advertencia seguido de a saber que si no las hubieran parado.

Una vez cenado decidieron dejar las explicaciones para el día de mañana y dejarles que asimilaran todo lo que les faltaba.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí me despido bye bye.

**Yo:** Me cortasteeeee

**Fate:** (Silbido) No se dé que me hablas.

**Yo:** Claro que sa…


End file.
